


Fuck Your Path, I Walk My Own

by DarlingRin



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Gang War, Outcast AU, Remnant Arm, Remnant Hunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRin/pseuds/DarlingRin
Summary: Nomi Ryder had only one dream, to explore the unknown.  She didn't know that the unknown would mean going to hell and back, but she wouldn't change it for the world. What came after was worth all the pain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some Headcanons for you guys!
> 
> -The Hyperion and other arks arrived on time and not a year later like in the game  
> -The revolt didn't happen until a year later giving the Ryder family a full year on in Andromeda before shit hit the fan  
> -The exiles that make up the citizens of Kadara Port are those that believed that Nexus had failed(just like in the game) and believed that with Sloane, Ellen, and Ryder life would be better  
> -Other exiles left to strike it out on their own(not super important)  
> -All original Pathfinders are alive and well  
> -Nomi got into an accident in the Voeld vault(that is all I am going to say for that)
> 
> I think that about covers things, I like to give a big thank you to Mereel401 for asking for some headcanons. ( it makes world building eaiser)

The supposed turian golden world was nothing more than a used up rock with only one value left. That sweet, sweet helium-3, and a certain someone was in task of keeping it safe. That said someone song aloud to the dead bodies that littered the radiation free dome. They were exiles that decided that they could strike it out on their own without any sort of foundation. They were successful for a few weeks, the leader had a pretty sweet setup. All the heavy lifting was done, this hollow rock was now ripe for the taking. And Nomi Ryder was ready for the harvest. As the twenty-two year old sang she painted along the side of the remnant tiller, she was a true artist. Out of the Ryder siblings Nomi was the one who stood out the most, literally. At the age of eighteen she permanently dyed her hair grey, only allowing a bit of her dark roots to show. During her stint as an Alliance Peacekeeper, Nomi also had the color of her eyes changed to a soft lilac color. She looked nothing like the little girl the grew up addicted to her father’s stories, and that was the point. Her mother was happy that Ryder was coming becoming her own person. She believed it was good to show one’s individuality. Her father on the other hand was not pleased by the sudden change. She used to look so much like him before, brown hair so dark people thought it was black, her skin was a shade lighter than his. As a child she used to joke around saying that she was a mixture between the skintone between her parents. Pale English meeting the Island sun.

 

 

Thinking of her father ruined the mood and Nomi stopped singing. Finishing the paint job the young Ryder sat atop the tiller. All she needed was the head’s up, certain guest were going to make their appearance soon. It was all well and good to leave the bodies their along with her new found art piece. But Nomi couldn’t resist to see the looks on their faces when they finally arrived. It was going to be priceless.

 

 

“ _Head’s up kid, they should be there within minutes._ ”

 

 

“Thank’s Drack. Meet me at the shuttle in twenty, this shouldn’t take long.”

 

 

The old krogan mumbled something about being too old for all this walking as he signed off. For all his complaining, Drack never quit. The retired life would kill him.

 

 

Nomi watched as the airlock to the dome opened revealing a three man squad. She knew all three of them, but she hated only one. When the new arrivals saw that all exiles were dealt with they tensed up. Someone had been here and might have tried to activate the tiller. If they were members of the Initiative they would have been exiled. Interacting with any sort of Remnant device was a high level offense. Alec Ryder stated that it was for the good of the people but others seemed to disagree.They believed that the human Pathfinder was hiding something from them. That he was hoarding the power to himself, sharing the bare minimum.

 

 

Nomi knew better than to believe all that. Her father a man that once walked willingly into the unknown had grown paranoid in his old age. Something had happened on a certain planet that instilled a fear in him. It was a fear that crippled him, it was a fear that made Nomi despise him. Growing tired of watching the endless wandering she called out to them. She had places to be after this, she didn’t want to keep the others waiting.

 

 

“Hey, Nexus! Took your sweet time getting here! Looks like this spot has already been claimed.”

 

 

“Nomi, what are you doing here?” Alec Ryder looked at his daughter for the first time in three months. There was no recognition in his daughter’s eyes, only a cold stare.

 

 

Waving her carnifex pistol in a nonchalant manner, Nomi motioned to the ‘planet’ as a whole.

“This place was supposed to the home of the turians, but just like the others it was nothing but a lie. At first the people back home were inclined to let the other exiles take it for whatever scrap they found. But then we get a call that this place, even in it’s waste, was a beauty. So naturally I came to collect.”

 

 

Mentioning her ‘home’ made the senior Ryder draw his lips into a thin line. Her home was not with those who abandoned the cause. “That cesspit is not your home. All you have to go is come back with us. The both of you.”

 

 

They had this argument whenever they were together. It was the same sad game of cat and mouse, the daughter was starting to get irritated by it.

 

 

“We’re not leaving so stop trying.” Not wanting to waste energy talking to her father, Nomi turned her attention to the squadmate on the right. “Hey Cora, how’s the girl?”

 

 

The lieutenant felt a bit uneasy being called out in the middle of what was obviously a family problem. She and Nomi had been nothing more than acquaintances back in the Milky Way, it was only when they reached Andromeda that the two had grown close. The young Ryder often joked that Cora was the older sister she never had. Despite all that happened on the Nexus Nomi still considered her a friend. Every now and then they would talk, the only rule being that work was never discussed.

 

 

“We’re good, thanks for asking.”

 

 

“That’s good.” Nomi turned her attention to the other member, “Liam, how’s it going?”

 

 

“Could be better, if you came back with us.” Liam Kosta, man had a good heart and would bend the rules, if those rules were the right ones to break. The man was devoted to the Initiative, what it stood for. He even believed that there was a method to Alec’s madness, despite what he saw that day.

 

 

“Not happening.”

 

 

“Worth a shot.”

 

 

Alec had enough of these silly games. The mission came first, that was his motto, he would complete the objective. Regardless of who was stopping him.

“Nomi, this is a remnant site, your SAM implant wouldn’t be able to handle the load.”

 

 

“Yet as you can clearly see the tiller is up and running. Now I wonder how that came to happen?” Nomi waved at them with her right hand. With the armor her hand looked no different than that of the others. But they knew, they all knew that there was more lurking beneath the surface. “Let’s just say that I gave SAM a little help.”

 

 

“Dammit Nomi! These gas could power our ships for years to come, SAM’s told you that much.”

 

 

“You’re right dad, the helium-3 can in fact do that. As always Kadara Port is willing to do business with the Nexus.” Nomi felt triumphant, she was looking down at her father in a literal and metaphorical sense. Alec Ryder wouldn’t openly wage war on Kadara, not when his main message was unity. But that was just a front, the real reason he wouldn’t risk it was because of a certain someone. Nomi Ryder had him beat.

 

 

Gritting his teeth the senior Ryder put away his weapon. Things would have to play out diplomatically, something he hated. Those who had power would bicker for hours on end, until they took the deal given to them in the first place. It was all a false show of negotiations. If only Tann had listened to him in the first place and forced those two to stay. If that had happened he would have no problem dealing with the the likes of Kadara.

 

 

“Cora, Liam, we’re going.” Without a goodbye or a second glance, the trio made way for their ship. “SAM, relay a message to the Nexus, tell them to expect the Kadara Ambassador to make a visit in the next few weeks.”

 

 

Nomi waved her guest goodbye, another job well done.

 

 

“As always the citizen’s of Kadara Port look forward to doing business with you!”

 

 

~~~~~Kadara~~~~~

 

 

Kadara wasn’t as bad as the Nexus made it out to be. The Port was more civil than the entire space station. It may seem a little harsh for those on the outside looking in but it was necessary. Outside the walls were lands were the worst of the exiles lived, the badlands held the true danger. Yes, people paid protection fees but it was better than fending  off raiders and dealing with the acidic water. The vault on Kadara had yet to be touched, Alec refused to. He stated that he would come to Kadara when a outpost was established. The Outcast has a counter offer, settle on Kadara but give them ten percent of their harvest. The deal has yet to be made.

 

 

Nomi bid her krogan granddad a good night. She would have loved to have a drink with him but she needed to make a report. At this time the market place was empty save a few drunkards that Umi had booted from her bar. Even under the influence they started clear of the grey haired women. The lost drunk fool that tried to make moves on her was still recovering from his injuries.

 

 

The leader of the Outcast could be found in the tallest building, the insignia hanging on every banner. The guards all smiled as Nomi walked past, it wasn’t a smile borne from fear. When Nomi was at Port she was genuinely a nice person unless provoked. She would joke with them, go out with them and bleed for them. Some days when there wasn’t a task for her, Ryder would spend the day playing with the few angaran children that made Kadara Port their home. People found it hard to believe that she and Alec Ryder had any connection at all. It was something she too questioned.

 

 

“Welcome back, Ryder.”

 

 

“Hey Kaetus, is the queen still awake?”

 

 

“Yep, and she’s pissed that it took you all day, so go in and make nice.” The mandibles on the turians face twitched. He thought himself a jokester at certain times of the day.

 

“Haha.” Pushing past the turian Nomi entered the throne room. It was a large empty room with a lone chair at the far side. Every so often parties would be held in this very room, to show how well the Port was doing. But tonight it was empty, only a few men lingered in the vast space.

 

 

Sitting in her throne was Sloane Kelly, former head of Nexus security, now leader of the Outcast.

 

“You’re late.”

 

 “But I got the job done.” Nomi stood without a care in the world. The task had been completed and it only took two people. Sloane shouldn’t be complaining.

 

 

“Yes, but you know how she get’s when you’re gone too long.”

 

 

_She’s got me there._ “I know….but the look on his face was priceless Sloane. I should have taken a picture.”

 

 

Sloane laughed a bit at this, she didn’t have any love for Alec as well. It was one of the few things that Nomi and she bonded over. “Good work. When you see her tell her to come to bed.”

 

 

“That’s gross.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The base had a few rooms built in, it was as good as the Nexus but it made do. Nomi’s room was was on the far side of the base. It was Sloane’s odd attempt to give the young women some personal space. Nomi didn’t seem to mind, it was nice to have her own place and her window gave her a good view of the city. When the young Ryder entered her room she was greeted by a familiar set of eyes.

 

 

“I’m home.”

 

 

“Just look at the time. Young lady, you had me worried sick.” Ellen Ryder stopped pacing only to grab her daughter by the chin. Her mother was no doctor but she could always tell when her children were hurt.

 

 

“It..took longer than expected.”

 

 

‘ **Ellen, I am detecting a shift in Nomi’s heart rate. I believe she is lying.** ’

 

 

“Really SAM, you’re gonna out me like that?” Nomi spoke aloud to the AI. Although his true ‘body’ was on the Nexus this SAM had a small node in Ellen’s office. He could only be heard in this room and privately to Nomi and Ellen if the need arise. In some unspoken agreement Nomi never used SAM for nefarious purposes. She used the AI to try and work some of the Remnant artifacts. There was a small success rate in most of these encounters. The two weren’t as deeply connected as her father was but with her handicap certain things were easy. To truly interface with Remnant they needed a key of some sort. But that was a problem for another day. For now Nomi had to deal with an angry mother.

 

 

“I’m inclined to believe you on that SAM. You fought with him again didn’t you?”

 

 

“We don’t actually fight, Mom, you know that. I just told him what I was doing there.”  When her mother finally released her, the younger Ryder began the process of removing her armor.

 

 

“He’s still your father, you shouldn’t be so rude to him.” Ellen took the pieces that Nomi had removed and begun putting it into a case. This was their routine whenever her daughter was sent on assignment. It was another way to see if Nomi had come back with a new bruise or scar.

 

 

“Yeah, well he shouldn’t have done what he did. I’m going to bed….Sloane wants you to go sleep too.” The young women walked her mother to the door and bid her a good night. Today was supposed to have been a good day. The mood was ruined. _Why should I give that man any time of day? After what he did…..he doesn’t deserve it._

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The next day was a light one. Nomi wasn’t needed anywhere off world, so she spent the day doing odd jobs here and there. She spent most of the day with Umi in Kralla’s Song, the asari bartender would train Nomi from time to time. The eldest Ryder sibling was a vanguard but not a very good one. Nomi had been referred to as the sloppy vanguard of Kadara. She would always stumble in and out of her biotic charge, her nova, at times, had a horrible recoil. But all that played to her advantage. People thought her weak and would let their guard down, that was their downfall. Today’s training was no different, Ryder was as sloppy as ever. It pissed the bartender off to no end.

 

 

“Fuck you, Ryder, I can’t deal with this shit today. We’re done.”

 

 

“Awww, come on Umi! That last one was cool you have to admit that!”

 

 

The bartender went back to her day job, leaving a string of curses in her wake. It wasn’t that Nomi was trying to mess with her(that was only half of it), but the young Ryder prefered to bold and reckless. Andromeda was supposed to be an adventure for her. As much as she loved Kadara Port there was so much out there, it called to her.

 

 

‘ **Ryder, your mother, and Sloane would like to see you back at the base. They believe that they have found a way to help open the Vault.’**

 

 

“Thanks, SAM, I’ll head there now.” Throwing on her Blasto tank-top Nomi jogged back to the base. It was one thing to come back late from on assignment but to be late while planetside would piss Sloane off to no end. Ryder was no stranger to being the reason for Sloane’s anger but today she would rather not see her mother comfort the exile. Some things were better left unseen.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Look who’s on time for once. Glad you found time in your busy schedule to make time for us.”

 

 

“Why are you trying to be funny Sloane? First, it was Kaetus, now you, it’s not working.” The two would have gone back and forth with their banter and threats(Sloane would have threatened Nomi several times, and vise versa), Ellen was the one that brought them back to the main point of things.

 

 

“Behave the both of you.” Ellen handed her daughter a data pad, there was message from an unknown source. They seem to be studying the Remnant, despite the Initiative's band. They had managed to snag of few pieces of ‘Rem-Tech’ but now needed to get off planet. “What they offer is simple. We let them use Kadara as a base and in turn we learn more about the Remnant.”

 

 

Reading over the message Nomi couldn’t see a reason to deny the request. If it all worked out it would give them an edge against the likes of the Nexus. With her handicap Ryder might even be able to open the vault, taking away whatever leverage the Nexus had on them. It would truly make Kadara independent.

 

 

“I’m with mom on this, we can learn a lot by the pieces they have. Plus, I have a little something extra.” Nomi held up her right hand, when she wasn’t in armor she kept it wrapped in a bandage. When people asked she told them it was a really bad burn make, there was no need to show them what was truly underneath.

 

 

“Don’t go showing them that just yet. We don’t know if they’re Nexus in disguise. You’re our ace in the hole. I don’t plan on losing you to anyone.”

 

 

“Gee Sloane,you sure know how to make a girl feel special.” Nomi knew better than to reveal her little secret to anyone. She might be free of any Initiative influence but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t come for her. For now she can play it off as having unshackled her SAM completely. That was the partial truth.

 

 

“As long as you know. Now, run along you have laws to break.” Sloane smiled as she lounged in her throne. She reminded Ryder of a cat, sleeping in the sun and doing as they pleased. It suited the Queen of the exiles. But then that would make Ryder her plaything, that thought didn’t sit her so well.

 

 

“Still haven’t told me where I’m going. And it’s only rule breaking if we get caught.”

 

 

“Nomi.” One look from Ellen and Ryder fell back in line. “You are headed to Eos. Try not to make a scene darling.”

 

 

“Please, stealth is my middle name.” Taking the data pad Nomi headed towards the docks, there the Valkyrie was waiting for her.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Nomi found every possible excuse to take her ship out. She was proud of the work that had been done on it. The Valkyrie’s original purpose was to host a small team on explorations throughout the Heleus cluster. That plan was scratched when the Initiative tried to make an outpost on Kadara. Without the help of the port city the feeble outpost didn’t last long in the elements. It wasn’t that hard to claim the ship for herself, it was first come first serve. It was in this battle royale that Nomi met Drack. The battle hardy krogan was impressed that Ryder held her own against so many. They become teammates that day, and friends soon after.

 

 

The ship wasn’t very appealing to the eye. The colors were a bit drab for Nomi’s taste, and some of the water from a nearby spring damaged the hull. Overall it was a bit of a fixer upper. But it was worth it in the end. The Valkyrie got a fresh paint job, white and grey just like Nomi’s armor. The hull was repaired by the scrap Ryder salvaged on several trips, and the inside was gutted and remade into something more suitable to the Outcast lifestyle.

 

 

The pilot seat was the first thing you saw when one entered the ship. The rest of the ship included bunks that were built into the very walls. A small kitchen on the far right side and a makeshift armory on the left. In the center was a round table (at times it acted as a hub for a vid com) that was littered with random pieces of broken remnant parts.

 

 

“It’s just you and me girl, you ready?” Nomi had a habit of talking to the ship when she was alone. She found it soothing.

 

 

**'I am here too, Nomi.'**

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry SAM. Now let’s go save us a damsel!”

 

 

~~~~~Eos: Prodromos~~~~~

 

 

Nomi arrived in the dead of night, she didn’t want to deal with any of the settlers. Not to say that they were rude or unkind to her. They just all looked at her as if she were an animal in those shelter vids(with the sad music and everything). Ryder didn’t need anyone’s pity, she knew what she wanted in life and the Nexus couldn’t provide.

 

 

“SAM, anyone watching the entrance to the vault?”

 

 

**'I am detecting only one guard** . **The personnel at Prodromos are very relaxed, not many come here.'**

 

 

“Maybe we can take a peek inside later.” Nomi hid the Valkyrie behind a nearby cliff side a good mile away from the vault. She had never been in this one, only the one on Voeld. From what her father had said each vault was different. Nothing was ever the same, some had trees, others giant mushrooms. There was one constant, however, the remnant. They were always there, doing whatever it was they did. Nomi wanted to learn more about them, where they came from, their purpose. This strange new galaxy she found herself in was better than any Prothean ruin she could ever dream of. And the Nexus wanted to hide it all away.

 

 

_They couldn’t handle what happened so now they hide in their station. Afraid to move forward. Cowards._

 

 

Ryder didn’t let her foul mood hold her for long. After all, she was getting a chance to work with someone who wanted to learn about the remnant, consequences be damned. Checking her loadout one last time Nomi stepped out onto the planet's surface.

 

 

“I like this planet more at night, don’t you SAM?”

 

 

**'The stars are beautiful, Ryder.'**

 

 

“Glad you think so buddy. Now let’s send out that transmission and get our new friend over here.”

 

 

SAM quickly got to work sending a transmission that only their new friend could receive. It was a bit sketchy at first but both Sloane and Ellen were certain that it was not an Initiative trap. Nomi took their word for it and start gazed as her brother AI did all the technical stuff.

 

 

**“Our guest should be here in five minutes.”**

 

 

“They weren’t that far, makes it easier on us then.”

 

 

**“Have you thought of a plan inside the vault, Ryder?”**

 

 

Nomi chuckled, the plan that she had come up with would work perfectly. If they all worked to together they would be in the vault in five minutes flat.

 

“Of course I do SAM. It’s going to be great.”

 

  **'They’re here Ryder.'**

 

_Shit! It’s been five minutes already?_

Nomi was known for getting lost in thought every now and then. It didn’t come to much of a surprise to the AI that his human counterpart lets time slip away.

 

 

“It’s nice to know that even outlaws like to stop and stare at the stars every once and awhile.” The voice belonged to an asari that was slowly making her way to Nomi.

 

 

“You know, not all outlaws are bad people. We just got tired of the Nexus and their joke of a system.” Ryder stood, wanting to get a good look at her new friend. The asari the area around her eyes covered by dark face paint, hiding faded white facial markings(Nomi was able to see a few lines.)

 

“If anything, you look like the true outlaw here.” Ryder pointed to her own face devoid of black paint, making the asari laugh.

 

 

“You got me there. We don’t all look the part.”  The asari gave Nomi a look over and whistled her approval, “Not that I’m complaining. Name’s Peebee, short and simple.”

 

 

“Nomi, shorter, less simple.” Ryder held out her hand to Peebee, who took and gave a quick shake.

 

 

“Alrighty then less simple Nomi, what do you say to leavimg this place. I’ve had enough dirt to last me a lifetime.”

 

 

“Oh, you’d want to give up a chance on seeing the inside of a remnant vault?” The words caught Peebee’s attention like Nomi had hoped.

 

 

“You can get us in?”

 

 

“Of course I can. I’m Nomi Ryder, I can do anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peebee and Nomi begin their new partnership  
> We see some different point of views hinting at what led to the Ryder family splitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter in the span of five days!!!! Who knew it can be done!  
> Thanks for the support and enjoy.  
> Let me know if you guys see any mistakes, thank you.

“Ryder, are you sure we are going to have enough time here?”

  


“Yep. That dart is laced with something that can take down a krogan, given the right amount.” Nomi smiled at her name friend who was a bit skeptical of the entire situation.

  


“Oh, and how did you come by that?” Peebee’s said skepticism was now turning into curiosity. First, she learns that her new benefactor was the infamous Nomi Ryder, then to top it all off they were inside a remnant vault. The asari did not see her evening playing out like this.

  


“I did a gig with a krogan botanist once. Sweet guy.”

  


**“Ryder, I am detecting remnant just beyond the door. I’d advise caution.”**

  


Ryder thanked SAM for the warning, it wouldn't be a remnant vault without the guest of honor. With her Valkyrie assault rifle in hand, Nomi opened the doors. The room beyond was very similar to the one on Voeld. It was a huge open space with a ramp on opposite side of where Ryder was. In the center of the grand room was a glowing orb, no doubt that it would take the duo to the next area(Peebee wouldn’t know that however, this being her first time). As SAM had said there were a few remnant bots in the area. There were two observers followed by three assembler bots.

  


“SAM, the vault is active do you really think that they’ll attack?” From her one experience, Nomi learned that after the vault was active the remnant would go about their business. But she never went back to check if that theory was solid.

  


**“Unknown.”**

  


“Aw, ya scared Ryder?” Peebee had taken cover beside Ryder, watching the Remnant move about the room. There was nothing for them to do, but they continued to move in formulated way. It made her wonder if they were performing maintenance.

  


“What’s there to be scared of?” Without waiting, Nomi biotically charged the first observer, then the second. It wasn’t enough to put them out of commission but it did bring them to the floor. For a moment she was worried that Peebee would have some trouble, the asari only had a Sidewinder pistol. The fear, as quickly as it came, disappeared. The asari was more than capable of handling herself. She had a quick shot, that paired with her biotics and tech skills made her a formidable opponent.

  


“Nice to see that you can handle yourself well in a fight.” Peebee looked at the fallen Remnant, tapping them with her foot every now and then. She didn’t notice that Nomi had left the observers operational.

  


“I can say the same for you. Now let me just take a look at this guy.” Nomi kneeled in front of the nearest observer. She placed her right hand on it and waited for her handicap to work its magic.

  


**_‘Nomi, this bot is severely damaged. The information we are receiving will be minimal.’_ **

 

SAM spoke directly to Nomi, this wasn’t for outsiders to hear.

  
_‘Better than nothing’_ Images of glyphs flashed in Ryder’s mind, with SAM’s help they began to make sense. The information wasn’t enough to crack open a vault but it could help with the monoliths that were on Kadara.

  


Nomi was too invested with her task that she hadn’t noticed the remaining remnant. It had repaired itself somewhat, giving it the ability to fly. If it weren’t for Peebee knocking the gray haired women over, she would have been dead.

  


“Really Ryder, I know that they are amazing to look at. But you can’t really admire them if you’re dead.” Peebee seemed at ease sitting on Ryder’s lap, without a care in the world.

  


“What would I do without you?” Nomi’s hands were resting on the asari’s hips. They both seemed to forget the reason for their impromptu break in. “We should probably get going.”

  


Snapping back into reality Peebee got off of Ryder and began looking at the floating orb in the center of the room. She was rambling about the orb being the true entrance but didn’t know where it led. The asari praised the ingenuity of the remnant for their building and design. Nomi stood to the side, watching Peebee work. Nomi knew what that orb would do, where it would take them. Not wanting to ruin the asari’s groove, Ryder kept to herself(Peebee wasn’t bad to look at either.) Finally taking notice of the pair of eyes watching her, Peebee stopped her ranting.

  


“Ryder, you’ve been in a vault before?”

  


“Just once. Not my best memory so far.”

  


“So, then you know what this does?” Peebee pointed to the orb.

  


“Yep.”

  


The asari placed her hands on her hips and huffed at the human, “Then why’d you let me ramble?”

  


Pushing herself off the wall Ryder used her right hand to activate the white orb, “You looked so happy to actually be in here. I didn’t want to steal your thunder.” The floor beneath the orb opened, the drop below was not something a human or even asari could survive.

 

“But now I am.” With a wicked grin, Nomi fell back into the hole without a care in the world.

  


“Hey!” Peebee jumped in, surprised that she wasn’t falling to her death. “So that orb  slows the gravity!” She decided to call the gravity wells, much to Nomi’s surprise. Apparently, the human never bothered to name anything.

  


The new room they found themselves in was twice the size of the first, with doors as the stretched up a good fifty feet. There was a sole console by the door and a few floating artifacts here and there. On the console, itself was an artifact that caught the eye of a certain asari.

  


“I wonder what this could be. A symbol of authority maybe?” Grabbing the piece of remnant technology, Peebee looked for Ryder. It wasn’t much of a shock when she saw the human touching all the pieces of tech. _What is it with her and the touching?_

  


“Uh, Ryder, the door?”

  


“Oh that. I can’t open that.” Nomi came and stood beside Peebee, wishing that she could open those doors. “At least not yet.”  The information she had been collecting from those pieces of tech around the room were proving to be insightful but still not enough.

  


‘Well, that’s a letdown. At least I got something new.”

  


The two headed back up, Nomi silently praying that the guard was still knocked out by the time they reached the entrance. It would be really bad for Karada business if she got caught. No doubt Sloane would give her hell about it too. Once they were top side Peebee showed Ryder where she had been staying. It was a little cave full of Rem-Tech. Some things were small enough to walk away with while others were just too big.

  


“Peebee, how the hell did you walk away with this?” Ryder was carrying a rather large piece of tech onto the ship. There was no way that this was just lying around.

  


“Oh that, found it at one of the Monoliths. An observer seemed to be scanning it like crazy so I thought it was important. Soooo I took it.” The answer was so nonchalant that it made Ryder laugh.

  


Yep, Nomi can see her and Peebee being friends just fine.

  


~~~~~Valkriye: On Route to Kadara Port~~~~~

  


Peebee noticed all the broken pieces of remnant that littered Nomi’s table. She wondered if it had anything to do with her new friend being a little touchy in the vault.  Then again the asari really could judge, her work stations have been covered with pieces of tech and tools. Overall it was nice to have someone to talk shop with.

  


“Hey, Ryder, with all this chaos on your desk, I bet you learned something about our little friends.” The asari took the empty co-pilot’s seat as her own.

  


“Not much. It’s kind of aggravating, we’ve been here a year already and there is so much we don’t know. At this point, I’m just guessing the functions of the bot’s we’ve met so far.” That little omission was the major source of aggravation for Ryder. The handicap she found herself with was a tremendous asset if it could be used to its fullest potential. More information was needed, as SAM would say. A vault would be needed, or at least other pieces of Rem-Tech that weren't from broken bots.

 

“But, we can talk shop more once we settle on Kadara. For now, tell me about yourself.”

  
“Wanna get to know me better, huh?” Peebee’s smile was a bit suggestive but Nomi didn’t seem to mind. The human matched the smile with her own.

 

  
“We are going to working together. Might as well get to know the neighbor.”

  


The asari leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable. It was enough to make Nomi think that this was going to be a long story.

  


“I was born in a cabin on rural Hyetiana, to ample and loving parents-” Peebee’s story was put an end when the asari began to snore much to Ryder’s surprise(the human still laughed at the display)

  


“Umm, does your own life bore you?” Ryder was trying her best to control her laughter but it was proving difficult.

  


“It does Ryder, it really does. The Milky Way was so been there done that. I want to do what’s never been done before, I’m tired of yawning.” Peebee looked at Nomi, it felt like the human was being scanned by an observer. “You are the only one who will work past that stupid ban your dad set up. With you, I may never yawn again.”

  


“I’ll be happy to make your life less mundane.”

  


The two chatted a bit more about remnant and about life on Kadara. The two seemed to be getting along well and the flirting between them came naturally. Nomi hadn’t been with anyone since she thawed out a year ago. She wouldn’t mind mixing a bit of pleasure with business, and she had a feeling Peebee wouldn’t mind either.

  


~~~~~Nexus:Cora’s Apartment~~~~~

  


Cora was exhausted. After their return from the turian golden world, she had been neck deep in reports and meetings. Seeing Nomi claim the tiller for Kadara had been a surprise. She wasn’t expecting the exiles to be so coordinated, Cora underestimated them, it was a mistake. The lieutenant had to deal with Alec Ryder’s outburst the entire trip home. The mission had always been his top priority, even when Nomi was in danger, the mission came first. That very reasoning was what drove his wife and kids from the Nexus, seeking solace elsewhere. Now Cora had to wait for Ellen’s call and eventually visit. Since the former biotic specialist left to the land of the exiles she had become a spokesperson for them.It had turned out to be a great asset to both parties, Kardara Port was becoming a proper colony.

 

The blonde didn’t mind the visits, Ellen was a remarkable woman. She would always arrive before her meetings started to help Cora or any others with their amps. Ellen would also stop by the science labs and help with whatever they needed(under guard of course). The Ryder family never stopped caring for the people aboard the Nexus or planetside. They just showed it in different ways.

  


“Why can’t they all just makeup and make my life easier,” Cora spoke to no one in particular. As soon as she came home Cora threw herself on the couch. The love of her life was just a room away, all she had to do was go through the door. To let all of the day’s troubles just slip away. “One more report and then I’m off to bed.”

  


“Or, you can come to bed now and save yourself the grief.” An asari was standing in the doorway that led into the bedroom dressed only in a nightgown.

  


“Vidalia, I didn’t wake you did I?” Cora would have felt bad if she had woken her up. She knew that the asari had a day as busy as her’s. Being the head of the botanist in a new galaxy made for some long nights.

  


Vidalia sat beside Cora, cradling the human’s head close to her chest. She knew the Lieutenant had a trying day. Working for Alec Ryder left her lover on the receiving end of many mixed reviews. He was a man that made many worlds livable but at the same time restricted research on to what made it all possible. The powder blue asari knew that Cora’s conscious was often plagued with doubt. Was the man she followed losing himself? Or was this all part of some bigger plan he had made?

  


“I heard you come in, I was waiting for you.” She kissed the top of Cora’s head before she took the human’s hand and led her to the bedroom. “I wanted to sleep with you beside me and wake up the same way.”

  


Cora smiled, “That I can do.”

  


~~~~~Alec Ryder’s Room: thenHyperion~~~~~

  


They knew, somehow Nomi knew where to go and got the jump on him. It’s been three months since their last run in and nothing seemed to change. His daughter was always happy to goad him without end. But when it came to the members of his squad Nomi spoke to them if nothing had changed. Was someone feeding her information? This wouldn’t be the first time Alec had these thoughts, it was just too convenient.

  


“SAM, I need you to start monitoring the crew’s ingoing and outgoing messages.”

  


**“Pathfinder, is that a reasonable course of action? If they found out they won’t trust you.”**

  


“I know that SAM, but someone is feeding info to Kadara Port, I know it. Anything that seems suspicious flag it and send it to me. Tell no one.” Alec went back to looking at the deal proposal that Tann and the others had drafted.  They were giving the exiles too much credit, they were to be part of the Nexus. Not competing against them. And at the forefront were his wife and daughter.

  


**“Yes, Pathfinder.”**

  


~~~~~Kadara Port: 3 weeks later~~~~~

  


Nomi’s days since bringing Peebee on board have been filled with adventure. More than she had thought possible. Every day she, Peebee and Drack( on occasion) would take to the badlands in hopes to gathering Rem-tech. Sloane had been lenient on giving Ryder any other assignments, giving the young women time to uncover the secrets of these new machines. Peebee had been a tremendous help so far. With her, Ellen and Nomi were learning than they could on their own. There were a few times that the asari almost uncovered Ryder’s secret. It happened in the Valkyrie(that the asari had claimed as her workstation, she even kept all of Nomi’s remnant junk.), the tech that she had taken from the Eos vault had become the secret fascination of Nomi. Whenever the asari looked at the human she was touching the device with her right hand. Her eyes seemed to glass over as if information was being sent directly to her head. It was driving Peebee insane, there was something that her partner was hiding and it had to do with the remnant. So the asari had a little experiment planned for the next outing. They were to explore the monoliths and activate the vault. This would hopefully give Kadara a clean supply of water and a bargaining chip against the Nexus. All in all the trip was going to fruitful to all members of the team.

  


Said team was currently in the Nomad heading to their third monolith. Drack and Peebee were getting along well and that made Nomi rest easy.

  


“Kid, what’s with the face paint? Trying to look like a hero?”  Drack had been staring at the asari’s face the entire ride, trying to figure out what she was getting out.

  


“What’s with the bone, trying to look like a villain?” Peebee shot back.

  


“Yeah.”

  


The asari just looked at Drack as if he were the answer to all her remnant problems.

 

“Coooool.”

 

Nomi started to laugh, almost driving the car off the edge of the cliff. She couldn’t help it, her team was a lively group of people. “You guys are the greatest, I hope you know that.”

  


“Aw Ryder, aren’t you a cutie. Now take us to the tech!” Peebee kicked the back of the driver’s seat. She couldn’t wait to put her plan into action.

  


“I will turn this car around!”

 

She didn’t.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

The third monolith sight was crawling with collective thugs. The team already ran into some camps of them along the way and made quick work of them. Nomi was hoping to keep things violent free as possible, she didn’t want to drag Peebee into something she wasn’t signed on for. But again the asari surprised her, the olive eyed beauty saw no problem helping in the little gang war. She said it helped clear her mind when there was too much thinking.

  


“Alright, looks like they brought out the heavy hitter.” Nomi had SAM give her a tactical report, there were some saboteurs, rouge commando’s and some turian arsonist. That mixed with the remnant that were going to appear once the fighting broke out would prove to be quite the fight.

“Drack, go and raise hell as usual. I’ll be right beside you taking them out. Peebee, you stay back and provide support with those VI bot’s of yours and biotic attacks.”

  


The two agreed and all hell broke loose. Nomi proved her name sake as the sloppy vanguard, she stumbled into her attacks. She fooled her opponents taking them down with ease, and with Peebee watching her back there was nothing to worry about. A few seconds into the fighting the remnant appeared. Nomi was excited, with the data she gathered from the data core(Peebee’s name for it) she found a way to use her handicap to strengthen her biotics.

  


_Alright let’s  go with 10 percent!_  She threw a biotic lance at the nearest assembler bot and it hit dead center. She couldn’t go any higher than 30 but it was more than she could do before. When the fighting was done Drack busy looting bodies while Nomi and Peebee did the more exciting task of interfacing an alien counsel.

  


“Alright, Ryder, do your thing.” Peebee leaned against the device staring at Nomi’s right hand with interest.

  


_Shit, SAM, I think she’s onto me._

  


**_‘I agree Nomi, however I see no other way to interface with the device.’_ **

  


_Shit!_ Nomi bit her lip and reached out with her right hand hoping that whatever lie she thought of the asari would believe. Before she could work her magic Peebee grabbed her arm, a grin on her face matched that of the chesire cat.

  


“I know there is more to your little AI mind trick then you are letting on. Come on tell me!!!”  The asari wasn’t going to let go until she uncovered the secret the was Nomi Ryder.

  


“Peebee, I have an AI hooked up to my brain, what else can I possibly do?” Nomi hoped that the answer was good enough. She knew Peebee was too smart for it but she hoped anyway.

  


“Let’s cut the crap shall we? In the last three weeks I have seen you go somewhere else whenever you touch anything remnant. I live for the never been done Ryder, and you are holding out on me.” The look Peebee gave was devoid of humor or lust. She was being serious and Nomi had tried to worm her way out of it.

  


“Fine.” Nomi sighed, “I’ll explain the best I can once we get to the vault.”  _Sloane is going to kill me._

  


Speaking of the women, Nomi’s omni-tool began blink with an upcoming message.

  


“Sloane, we’re about to hit the vault after this. We should have clean water soon.”

  


_“Put a pin in that for now. I just got word that the collective is planning something at Spirits Ledge. I have men heading there now but I need you with them. Put them down and gather the intel.”_

  


Sloane ended the call leaving Nomi with a massive mess on her hands. She gave Peebee a pleading look, “Listen, I will tell you, I promise but I have to handle this first. I can take you as far as the checkpoint, Drack and I will take care of the rest.”

  


Letting go of Nomi’s arm, Peebee checked her ammo and shields. “I’m good to go, like I’d let you have all the fun. There might be valuable tech there.” She ran up to Drack, pushing the old krogan to the Nomad promising more fights to come.

  


The left Nomi dumbfounded yet again, _She doesn’t need to do this….She really wants to know what I have going on in my head then._ Shaking her head Ryder ran to take the wheel of Nomad, she didn’t trust Peebee behind the wheel and Drack drove like an old man.

  


_This arrangement continues to surprise me._ Despite the fact that Nomi was heading into a raid with the promise that she had to tell her secret after, she was happy. She found something else in life to do rather than annoy her father.

  


“Alright team, let’s go kick some ass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking in this chapter, am I right??
> 
> Next time~ Actions and Secrets revealed!!!  
> Just was is Nomi hiding???


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence with a side of Science and a dash of sexual frustration.

“So, Ryder, why is called Spirit’s Ledge?” 

  
  


“Well Peebee, the name says it all. It’s part of a mountain that is secluded off from the rest of Kadara by its rock formation. Now as the spirit’s part…..I think a turian fell to their death and on the way down all you here is someone shouting spirits.” Nomi replied with a seriousness that stunned the asari. If it weren’t for the boisterous laughter that came from Drack, Peebee would have believed her. 

  
  


“Oh, you ass, you almost had me.” The asari punched Ryder on the shoulder, hard enough that the human almost drove off the road. 

  
  


“You walked into that.” Looking back to the krogan sitting behind her, “Drack, she walked into that one, right?”

  
  


“Yeah, kid you did. Now less talking more driving. I’m itching to kill some more today.” 

  
  


“Sheesh old man, you took care of all thugs at the monolith and you’re still not ready for your nap yet?” Peebee smiled smugly at the old krogan, while Nomi made an O shape with her lips. There was no way she was getting involved in this one.

  
  


Drack went into a whole rant about the younger generation not knowing what true combat was. How armor upgrades took the fun out of being shot at. That the fight wasn’t real if you weren’t bleeding out from a wound. He sounded like the grumpy old man that he was and it made the duo in the front seat laugh. Nomi had commented that she experienced true combat on several occasions since waking up on Andromeda. She had the scars to prove it. 

  
  


“Blah, that’s nothing kid, talk to me once you lose an arm.”

  
  


“Sure thing gramps” Nomi smiled at the battle worn krogan, “Sure thing.”

  
  


The rest of the drive was filled with Moira giving Peebee all intel she had on the Collective. Despite the name, they were no better than Outcast. Their leader was unknown, going by the name of the Charlatan. The Collective wanted to take over Kadara Port but Sloane wasn’t going to let that happen. So two forces were always at odds with each other, one always trying to get the upper hand. All fighting was allowed in the Badlands, but enter the city of Kadar Port and one would find themselves in a truce brokered territory. In the city walls, you can threaten to kill whoever you want as long as no shots were fired. Peebee found the entire situation odd, to hate one another but still abide by the rules of society was mind boggling.

  
  


“You’re telling me that I can drink with Drack, all buddy, buddy at Kralla’s song. Then blast his brains out in the Badlands and it’s all good?” The rouge asari was still trying to come to terms with the functionality that was Kadara.

  
  


Nomi nodded, “Pretty much.” 

  
  


Drack found the entire situation laughable, “As if. You wouldn’t be able to take me out.”

  
  


The two up front ignored the comment, lest they get dragged into another conversation about the flaws of this generation. Nomi went on to say that Kadara really didn't have it as bad as the Nexus claims it to be. Sloane provided order, stability and with Ellen by her side hope. Little by little Karada Port was leaving its more lucrative projects behind to lead more legitimate ones(Although getting those projects were done by lucrative means). The Collective problem to the side. Kadara had held its own against the water crisis, made deals with other off world colonies like New Tuchanka on Eleedan. Hell, they even cleaned their own water. If Nomi could activate the vault then Kadara could stand its own against the Nexus and officially rise to the title as a successful colony.

  
  


“Wait, wait, so you want to have a trading relationship with the Nexus? I thought the whole point of leaving was to give them the good ol’fuck you.” Peebee understood all that Nomi had told her except for that. It made no sense to work for those that failed you.  _ It will come back to bite them in the ass. _

  
  


“Not everyone on the Nexus deserves the backlash of what we did. When we left they were a lot of people in cryo, still are. Some of them are family to the people that left. Our hope...my hope is to get the tight asses in the Nexus to see Karada as successful and agree to trade. With that maybe some of our people can go back to the Nexus now and then.” Nomi parked the nomad behind a small rock formation, she had found Kestus and the others. It was time to work.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The plan was simple, get in, kill them and steal their shit. It wasn’t an honorable job but hey in the Badlands that’s just how things worked. The Collective had taken over a cabin, setting up turrets on the roof. They had even planted mines in the dirt making it impossible to drive the nomad across. The weight of the vehicle alone would set them off. The Outcasts were going to have to make a run for it, through no man’s land to get to the base. It was going to be risky, the guns on the roof could take them out before they reached their destination. This is where the military training that Sloane’s right-hand man received came into play. Nomi, Peebee, and two other asari would take point, barriers raised. They would go first shutting off the guns allowing the others to start the charge.

  
  


“Peebee, you don’t have to do this. You asked us for protection to tinker with the remnant to your heart's content. Not fight for us.” Nomi still felt uneasy about the asari joining their little raid. The human saw the asari’s skill in battle, she was grateful for it. Yet, Nomi always found it wrong when others took up a mantle not meant for them.

  
  


“Ryder, you saw what I can do, I don’t need to be kept safe like some damsel. You need someone to watch you back, I can do that for you. It would be a shame if something happened to that cute ass of yours.” Peebee gave Nomi a smile that made the human weak. As always it was suggestive, full of desire that both knew was there.

  
  


Nomi stepped closer to the asari, hand gingerly tracing the lines of Peebee’s hips. “So that’s the reason you are so keen on helping?” Ryder leaned in closer right to where the rouge’s ear would have been, had she been human. In a husky tone, she spoke, “You know there are other ways to see this ‘cute ass of mine’.”

  
  


Playfully pushing Ryder away Peebee took her spot with the other asari, “Promises, promises.”

  
  


“Nomi, stop trying to sleep with people on the job!” Keatus had enough of Nomi’s shameless flirting. Hell, last week Peebee had made his mandibles twitched so hard he thought they would snap off. Two shameless flirts together spelled disaster.

  
  


Barriers raised the four biotics took to no man’s land while Keatus issued orders to the remaining Outcast. The Collective thugs inside the encampment didn’t bother to check area, every now and then local wildlife would get too close, losing their lives to guns. That would be their downfall. When Nomi and the other’s were close enough they lowered the barriers, their new focus was disabling the camp's defenses. Ryder and a second Vanguard used a biotic charge to reach the roof, planting bombs on their targets. Peebee along with an engineer went inside the base, shutting off the alarm system. 

  
  


“Alright, time to party!” Nomi stomped the roof, sending small biotic pulses to shake the interior a bit. “Drack, if take too long they won’t be any left for you!”

  
  


_ “Heh, sounds like a challenge.”  _ The krogan had begun his charge long before the others took down the big guns. He might be old but he still had some fight left in him.

  
  


_“I’m in for a little game, loser buys drinks at Kralla’s tonight!”_ Peebee was smiling as she took cover. There was never a dull moment in Ryder’s company. 

  
  


The rest of the raid went off without a hitch, minor injuries here and there, no casualties. None of the Collective thugs wanted to talk, their loyalty if nothing else was admirable. Sweeping the place they found several data pads with plans on a few hits in the upcoming month. There was also a terminal that needed SAM’s expert touch. Sadly for Peebee, there were no remnant bits for her to tinker with. 

  
  


“Can’t wait to drink you out of your credits tonight kid.” The old battle hardy krogan laughed as he passed Ryder by. She had lost the game, opting to take a bullet to the shoulder for Keatus then win.

  
  


“I saved Keatus, doesn’t that mean anything?” The pain in her shoulder proved to be Drack’s saving grace. Nomi would have gone after him, jumped on his back and treated him like the grandpa that he was. But there were more important matters that required her attention.

__

_ Alright SAM, let’s see what they were hiding. _

  
  


**_‘Agreed, please stand by.’_ **

  
  


The files on the terminal were potential trading roots and allies that would be theirs once Sloane was out of power. It seemed like the Charlatan was playing to open negotiations with the Nexus, or maybe they already did. The file was altered somehow, Having SAM hack into the terminal activated some kind of fail safe. Normally that shouldn’t happen, the AI was very thorough when it came to database infiltration. Alec was involved in this somehow, it was the only plausible solution. The senior Ryder made SAM, gave birth to him in a sense. He knew how to work the AI better than anyone. And if there was something he didn’t want others to see then Alec could make it so. 

  
  


“What’s Dad playing at?”

  
  


**‘I do not know. Ryder, we should leave the terminal here. It might be a trap.’**

  
  


“I agree. Drack, Peebee, let Keatus handle the rest. We still gotta head to the vault.” Ignoring the pain that was throbbing in her shoulder Nomi made her way to the nomad. She wanted to do this before Ellen headed to the Nexus. Before Sloane had called about the raid the monoliths had emitted a light that led to a location near the Haarfel area. No one said a word as they drove to their destination. Peebee was feeling a bit antsy in her seat. She was about to see her first vault, and learn Ryder’s pretty little secret.

  
  


_ Let’s hope Ryder doesn’t die on the drive over. _

  
  


~~~~~Kadara Port~~~~~

  
  


Ellen Ryder was used to the waiting, she had to wait whenever Alec left on a mission, she had to wait for R&D to approve her research. What she wasn’t used to was waiting for her daughter after missions. While Nomi was looking for prothean artifacts there wasn’t much in the way of enemy combatants. Yes, there were batarian slaver and a few pirates but nothing as serious as a raid. The poor women had been pacing in Sloane’s throne room since the call went out. It was starting to make the others in the room nervous.

  
  


“I don’t like this, I don’t like this at all.”

  
  


“Love take a seat, you’re making everyone a bit...jumpy.” Sloane tried getting Ellen to sit down, the other women just glared at her. 

  
  


“They should have been back by now. She was meeting up with an entire squad, it shouldn’t be taking this long.” The more the mother worried the faster she would pace. Sloane had enough of it. Grabbing Ellen’s hand the leader of the Outcast forced her to sit down. 

  
  


“Listen, the runt’s going to be fine. She’s with the old man and that overactive blueberry, and from what I’ve seen they make a kick ass team.” Sloane made a drink from her own private bar, if words alone could not calm her love than a good drink would.

  
  


“Sloane, I know why we do this, I know it’s for the good of the people. I know that what we do here can means so much to the people who left with us…..It doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Ellen felt horrible, sending her child out into dangers that she had spent her whole life trying to avoid. Things were different way back when her family may have been breaking but they still held on. Now, now there was no going back. Alec had gone too far for the mission, Nomi had paid the price and Scott could no longer be a part of it. The name Ryder was supposed to mean something on Andromeda, but all it is now is a black stain in a new home. 

  
  


“I know love, I know.” Sloane pressed her lips against Ellen’s temple. Offering simple comforts against such a strong pain. She knew what the other women gave up when they left. It was for the better they both knew that it still hurt to see the pain that was left on Ellen.

  
  


“Sloane, it was a success.” Keatus walked into the throne room with his head held high(higher than usual), in hand were three data pads that Nomi had given him. Each containing useful information on the Collective and future plans, plus a small report from the eldest Ryder child.

The rest of unit dispersed to various rooms in the stronghold, a good handful going to the med-bay.

  
  


Ellen ran past Keatus looking at all those who pilfered through the doorways. When she didn’t see her daughter among the throng of people her anxiety spiked. Her daughter should have been here, so why couldn’t she find her?

  
  


“Keatus, where is Nomi? Why isn’t she with you?” 

  
  


“She went on to the vault, she took a hit to the shoulder but it didn’t seem to slow her down.” The turian regretted his last words, the look Sloane gave him screamed murder.

  
  


“She what! And you didn’t think to bring her back?” Ellen didn’t bother with the turian, bringing up her omni-tool she placed a call to the person she wanted to speak to the most.

  
  


~~~~Kadara’s Vault~~~~~

  
  


“Mom?” 

 

Nomi and the others had made it to the vault without incident. It was odd that no one was interested in a mysterious white light, but hey she wasn't complaining. The entrance to the vault was just like the one on Eos, a corridor that led to a gravity well. That part was uneventful, it was in the first room of the vault that held anything of interest. A lone console could be seen by a massive door, reaching up all the way to the previous level. There was a lone assembler bot that went about its business, Drack shot it as soon as he touched down. Nomi was a bit nervous as she approached the console, this would be her first real vault without Alec.

  
  


_ Not that I need him per say, just needed his connection to SAM. But now I have one better. _

Placing her right hand on the console she allowed information from the console to flow into her. The random glyphs that were pouring in caused a slight headache at first, she wasn’t used to this degree of interference. With SAM’s help the random images became clear, she knew how to open the door. Peebee was in awe of what she saw, a single human unlocking the doors to something so far above their capabilities. Whatever Ryder had the asari hoped she could get, it would make her job a million times easier. 

  
  


**“The door is opening, I advise caution once we are through. I am detecting multiple remnant signatures.”**

  
  


“Thanks, SAM.” Peebee got her gun ready, her body glowing a soft blue. Drack was very eager to get down to the nitty gritty(He wasn’t much of an AI fan but he admitted that SAM has its perks), he had his shotgun out since the team first stepped foot in the vault.

  
  


The inside was amazing, it was nothing like the vault on Voeld, it was completely different. There were several platforms that were placed sporadically in the vaults in the sanctum. Below was that mysterious fluid that seemed to be the life blood for the remnant, here it ran like a river. The bots inside were all going about their business(whatever that was), they were completely unaware of Nomi and her team.

  
  


The olive eyes asari had an idea then, a way to study these new friends without harming either party. Staying out of their line of sight would allow for the quickest route to the next room, allowing them to observe on the way. It was a good plan, one that would have worked if a certain someone did not call.

  
  


_“Nomi Ryder! How dare you go off while you're injured, honestly do you have a death wish?”_ Ellen’s voice echoed off the walls alerting the remnant to intruders.

  
  


“Shit, find cover and take them out!” Nomi, Peebee, and Drack dashed to any bit of cover that they could find. The assembler and observers were on them in a heartbeat. “Mom now is not a good time.”

  
  


_ “Oh and well will it be a good time? When you’re home and I’m taking care of your bruises!” _

  
  


“Can we please talk about this when I get back?” Ryder took down an assembler but didn’t notice a new type of bot coming in from her right.

  
  


“Ryder get down!” Drack charged with his hammer, Nomi flattened her body to the floor knowing better than to ask questions.  This new bot had shields that nullified any type of projectiles, only allowing a small gap that would actually do any damage. The old krogan had it down for the count within minutes, even with old age Drack kicked ass.

  
  


_ “We will be talking about this later, you can count on i-” _

  
  


“Peebee don’t let them flank you!” using a biotic lance Ryder stopped the asari from being completely outnumbered, “Mom, I’ll see you when I get back.” 

  
  


She knew that hanging up on her mother was as just as bad as not going back to Port, but it had to be done. Nomi wasn’t going to waste time that could be used to give the people of Kadara the upper hand. The throbbing pain in her shoulders be damned. Once the last of the remnant were down the trio took their time investigating each and every room. Both Peebee and Ryder stuffed their packs with pieces of rem-tech that they hadn’t seen before. Nomi had refrained from using her right hand, promising to do so once she had told Peebee the truth. The two were bouncing theory upon theory off one another. All they knew was that a vault acted like a terraforming system on a planetary scale. So did that make the remnant the maintenance crew?

  
  


“Alright guys this is the last door, a hundred credits says it’s the control hub.”

  
  


“I don’t make bet’s I can’t win, Kid.” Drack smiled as he looked at the door ahead of him. He was hoping that there was something beyond that door that put up a good fight. 

  
  


“Your thinking about fighting something aren’t you?” Peebee knew for a fact that the krogan wasn’t satisfied at fight the nullifiers( a name she had come up with for the new type of bot)

  
  


“Yep.”

  
  


Nomi didn’t bother to explain the discovery they were about to make. Alec was very tight lipped about his experience in the vault, no one knew how it was actually done. It would be a first for everyone in attendance. Ryder felt her heart beating fast, hell SAM even told her it was increasing. 

__

_ Alright! There’s no going back from this, let’s go. _

  
  


Nomi opened the door.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**“Ryder, I suggest aiming for the turrets on its arms rather than the body. It will lower the chance of you being shot.”**

  
  


“Ya think SAM!” 

  
  


A giant remnant bot was not what Nomi was expecting when she opened the door. At first, Ryder thought it was a console until her scan woke it up. It had turrets for arms and was able to shot a high powered beam from its torso, couple that with a good shield system and you had an almost unbeatable opponent. Nomi and the others were forced to take cover, getting hits in whenever the machine focused on someone else. Following the AI’s advice, they make quick work with of the arms. As for the torso, a paired biotic attack from Peebee and Ryder set off an explosion that made the destroyer(another Peebee original) nothing more than scrap metal.

  
  


“Okay….that was intense...and incredible.” Ryder had trouble catching her breath while trying to eat an energy bar, “I would do that again if I was being completely honest with you.”

  
  


“It really got the blood flowing didn’t it?” Drack gave Ryder a pat on the back. It wasn’t every day they fought something worth wild.

  
  


“I’ll admit that was fun but we got something better to do.” Peebee grabbed Ryder by the hand and all but dragged her to the console. The center of the room had more of that strange liquid being poured from one channel into the other. When the asari tried to touch, Nomi was quick to smack her hand away. The human didn’t bother with a warning, Peebee understood.

  
  


“Yeah, Yeah, let’s make history.” Interfacing with the control hub of the vault wasn’t as intense as Ryder had thought it would be. All it gave her, in the end, was a bad headache. There wasn’t any information gained, it was more like she used what she learned to switch the device on.  Much like she did the other consoles in the vault. The flow of the fluid reversed, instead of going down it went up and the ground began to shake.

  
  


“Uh, Ryder you sure you turned this on? Because it looks like you turned on the self-cleaning option.” As much as Peebee loved every second she spent in the vault it wasn’t worth dying over it.

  
  


“Yeah….I’m pretty sure….SAM?”

  
  


**“Upon activation, you have started up a reboot. As Peebee said it is a self-cleaning start up. Ryder, you need to leave.”**

  
  


A dark cloud with red lighting came surging from the depths of the vault. Nomi and the others didn’t need to be told twice, they ran towards the gravity well, paying no mind to the remnant that had retaken the previous rooms. It was terrifying, exhilarating and awe inspiring all at once. A system that could cleanse itself upon starting. Whoever created the remnant were truly geniuses. 

  
  


As the neared the room that contained the gravity well an assembler bot knocked Peebee off her feet, only a few feet from the door. When Ryder saw that her friend was about to be struck down she tried to run back, tripping over her own feet. Her right hand made contact with the floor, the only thought in her mind was protecting Peebee. As the dealing blow was about to land columns erected before the asari buffeted the attack. Instead of questioning what happened Peebee ran to the others, Ryder closed the door as soon as she was clear. 

  
  


“Ryder, what the hell was that!” Despite a near death experience, the asari was excited. Ryder had manipulated the vault itself, no console needed. It made her want to know what was going on with Ryder’s right hand.

  
  


“I...I don’t know...that's never happened before.” Nomi was kneeling on the floor just staring at her hand. She would need to study this new ability further, the thought scared the shit out of her. She had assumed that remnant could interface with themselves otherwise what was the point of the consoles?  _ But if I did that by touching the floor alone do the bots really need a console? Were they for someone else, the ones that created the remnant? _

  
  


“Kid, you can think later, let’s get out of here. You owe me a couple of drinks.” Grabbing Nomi by the scruff of her armor Drack put her back on her feet. “You gave Kadara clean water, I say that’s something to celebrate.”

  
  


“Yea….I’m with you.” Looking at her hand one more time Nomi made a mental note to discuss theories with SAM. For now, she had to deal with a very pissed off mother.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Back at the base, Nomi wasted no time in giving her report to both Sloane and her mother(who had removed the chest and arm pieces of Nomi’s armor when she walked in). Drack and Peebee stayed in Sloane’s throne room, giving their accounts of the mission as well. Ellen had brought bandages to wrap her daughter's right arm, when she tried to put them on Nomi pushed her away. Ellen looked at her like she had gone, they had kept her arm a secret for a year at most.

  
  


“It’s okay, Peebee figured something was up when we were at the monolith.” Pushing herself off the table Nomi stood before the asari, her right hand free of any bandages.  

  
  


At first, Peebee thought that Nomi was messing with her, her arm looked completely normal. She wasn’t prepared for the soft green lights seen in remnants to be emitted itself from her arm. They appeared in a line pattern all the way to her elbow. The asari was left slack jawed, she was expecting a piece of rem-tech embedded in her skin. Not for Ryder to actually be part remnant.

  
  


“How?” she spoke softly as she took Ryder’s arm in both hands, gently examining the faint lights and lines. 

  
  


“Accident.” The curt reply was all she got.

  
  


Sloane inched herself closer to the asari placing an arm around her shoulders, “Now that you know our little family secret I hope you’d keep it a secret.” 

  
  


“My lips are sealed.” Peebee knew a threat when she heard one. She doubts that anyone would believe her if she told them.  _ Sexy and a bit of remnant, Ryder you are becoming someone I can’t resist. _

  
  


“Good. Now go and have a few drinks, Kadara is going to a toxin free paradise thanks to you lot. Enjoy before I put you to work again.” Letting Peebee go, Sloane had Keatus usher everyone but Nomi out of her room.  “That was risky.”

  
  


“She’s too smart to fool, it would be insulting.”  Opening and closing her right hand Nomi thought back to her impromptu rescue of the asari. She felt a whole new door of opportunities open, all she had to do was control it.

  
  


“I’m glad you weren’t seriously hurt, I thought you were bleeding out.” Ellen kissed Nomi on the cheek. The bullet to the shoulder never pierced the armor, all it gave her was a nasty bruise. “We go to the Nexus tomorrow with video footage of the vault coming online. The tide of the negations will change, and there is the bit with the tiller. But that’s tomorrow. For now, go drink with your friends.”

  
  


“Thanks, Mom, Sloane.” Nomi headed towards her room, thoughts still lingering on the vault. SAM was quiet too, it might have been trying to figure out what happened too.  _ This is tomorrow’s problem, tonight I drink! _

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“She’s hiding something from us.” Sloane stood with her arms around Ellen’s waist, holding her close. She knew that Nomi was hiding something as soon as she walked in, kid was too quiet.

  
  


“I know.” Ellen allowed herself to relax in the arms of her lover. Today had been stressful, the raid, then the vault and finally the fact that she had to see Alec tomorrow. “I’m sure she’ll tell us once she figures it out.”

  
  


“True…..are you nervous about tomorrow?”

  
  
  


“A bit, I know it’s silly, I’ve dealt with him before. But I think he’s getting worse, us leaving is making him worse.” 

  
  


Sloane looked at Ellen, there was no judgement, no anger, she loved the women in front of her. “He did this to himself, not you.” To drive the point home, the Queen of the Outcast kissed Ellen, driving away all doubt. 

  
  


~~~~~Tempest:Alec Ryder’s Room~~~~~

  
  


He watched the video, over and over again. At first, he thought it was fake, it had to be, there was no way that Nomi could have activated the vault. But here he was watching the light burst from the top of the monoliths proving just that. If the video came from anyone else he would have tossed it as a fake, but his contact was someone that could be trusted. They both had a similar interest, a Kadara free of Sloane Kelly and her ilk. But with Kadara no longer needing Alec to activate the vault, they lost their ace.

  
  


“Shit, tomorrow Tann and the other’s will give into Sloane’s demands. We need to switch to plan B.”

  
  


_ “Will do, it will take some time and might get...messy.” _

  
  


“Do it, leave those two out of it but do what you have to.” 

  
  


The call ended leaving Alec alone with his thoughts, that was always a dangerous thing. He would save his family, even if was the last thing he did.

  
  


~~~~~Kadara:Nomi’s Room~~~~~

  
  


Going to Kralla’s proved to be beneficial to Nomi. Peebee was waiting with bottles in hand eager to out drink Drack and Ryder. It proved to be their downfall, one glass of ryncol was all it took to make Nomi hack it up and Peebee to spit it at the nearest patron. The failed drinking contest led to dignity drinking and later drunk dancing. Normally Nomi wasn’t the greatest dancer but with Peebee with her, she wasn’t that bad. In fact, she was a great dancer with asari, it was driving her wild that Peebee kept grinding against her. Ryder wanted to take the asari back to her room and work all the sexual tension between them. That’s exactly what she did.

  
  


She had gotten Peebee back to her room, kisses being exchanged a plenty. They reached the bed, clothes being torn off with reckless abandon. Nomi latched onto the asari’s neck, running her tongue along the neck grooves before latching on at a pulse point. The moan that escaped Peebee’s mouth was enough to send Ryder over the edge right then and there. It was something she had been dreaming of for weeks.

  
  


“Hey Ryder, ease up, can’t let you have all the fun.”Pushing Nomi back so that they were looking at one another Peebee plotted her next move. Her hands went for Ryder’s sports bra eager to see what was underneath. Everything was going well until something ran behind the asari giving a shrill cry. 

  
  


“What the hell was that?” Jumping off of Ryder, Peebee turned on the light to find a pyjack sitting on the couch with chocolate in its hand.

  
  


“Oh that Pi, I wonder where he got off to” The answer was given in such a nonchalant way that made it seem that Ryder was expecting this.

  
  


“You have a pet pyjack named Pi?” Peebee would have been pissed that sex with Ryder was busted but the pet’s name was too much.

  
  


“Yep.”

  
  


“Well, I’m going to bed, thanks for ruining the mood Pi.” Putting her jacket back on the olive eyed asari left with a smile on her face. She might have missed on tonight but it was fun to see the look on Ryder’s face when she left. 

  
  


“Pi, look at what you did. Dammit, now I need to shower.” 

  
  


Pi looked at Nomi then back at his piece of chocolate, completely oblivious to the moment he just ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning may seem a little slow but I wanna build this world up.  
> It will pick up the pace eventually but for now, its gonna be nice and steady.  
> If you are a bit disappointed with Nomi's arm don't be I have big things planned.  
> I have this headcanon that when Sloane is alone with Ellen she's the biggest mush but with Nomi, she's a bit more business(treats Nomi like her own kid when Ellen isn't around)
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 4  
> Finally a trip to the Nexus where we will see more of our fav's and see Ellen lay down some bidness.  
> We finally see that Hispanic rouge and a trip to Aya(maybe)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a lot is happening to many of our beloved characters, a lot of info is being shown as well. The point of view changes of few times, it should be easy to see. Regardless here is the list of POV 
> 
> Alec  
> Nomi  
> Sloane  
> Ellen  
> Peebee  
> And the chapter ends with Nomi

~~~~~Nexus:Hyperion~~~~~

  
  


Alec Ryder had been staring at the screens of his private terminal for what felt like hours. He knew what day it was, he knew who would be arriving. Whenever Kadara Port took something meant for the Initiative they would show up a few weeks later with Ellen Ryder as the forewomen. Today everything would change, there would be no assistance needed to activate the vault on Kadara. That would leave the Nexus with nothing to truly offer the people of Kadara Port. The senior Ryder had a thought or two about using the family of those that left as collateral but even that was too much even for him. He might not be able to stop them from the Nexus but he still had other options. 

  
  


“SAM when is the envoy from Kadara set to arrive?”

  
  


**“The meeting is scheduled for this afternoon, they should be en route to the Nexus as we speak.”**

  
  


“Thank’s SAM.” There was nothing left for Alec in his room. He could go visit Tann in an attempt to prepare him for what’s to come. “Better let him think he’s come up with the solution.” 

  
  


The man was no more than five feet away from his room when he ran into Cora Harper. Today was her day off, she didn’t need to suffer through the endless bickering of politics. She hated it as much as Alec did yet here she was standing at attention.

  
  


“Harper, what are you doing here? Didn’t you and Vidalia have plans for today?”

  
  


“We do, I had something’s I wanted to run by Sarissa first...then Tann saw me.” There wasn’t need for the LT to continue on with her story. Everyone knew that once Tann found you there was no getting out of whatever he needed. Sometimes he just wanted to stroke his own ego...it was torture.

  
  


“Sorry, you had to go through that.” Alec wasn’t known for his jokes or good humor, in fact, it made people nervous when he tried. It was the twins that developed the proper social skills and sense of humor from their mother. What they got from Alec was anyone’s guess. 

  
  


“Sir, was that a joke or were you genuinely sorry for me?”

  
  


The Pathfinder shrugged his shoulder’s waiting for the rest of Cora’s report. When the blonde saw that she would get no answer she gave Alec the message Tann had for him.

  
  


“He's a bit worried about today’s meeting. Ellen and the other’s should have arrived weeks ago, nothing really keeps them back. He want’s to talk to you know rather than later.” Cora had no more reason to stay aboard the Hyperion. Giving her boss a nod farewell she went about her day.  

  
  


“He could have called me himself, my people aren’t his messengers.”

  
  


~~~~~Nexus: Director Tann’s Office~~~~~

  
  


“Ah, Alec, I’m glad you got my message.” Tann stood behind his desk busy reading the reports that were pouring in. All the colonies were doing well and the resources they gathered were furthering the Nexus day after day. The alliance with the Angara proved to be fruitful as well, the people of the Milky Way were learning more and more about strange new galaxy they found themselves in. The salarian didn’t care much for the restriction on the remnant that Alec enforced, as long as the people were happy(if they were happy then his job was easier).

  
  


“I did.” Alec studied the holo projection of Kadara. Everything about that planet screamed hostility. He didn’t know what his wife or child saw in the place. “Next time you want to see me don’t send my Lieutenant. She isn’t a secretary.”

  
  


“Noted.” Pulling himself away from his terminal Tann joined the human Pathfinder on the floor below. “Alec, I am going, to be frank with you, I think that Kadara is hiding something from us.”

  
  


“What makes you believe that?” Alec knew, he was always one step ahead but for now, he had to play dumb.

  
  


“Don’t play the fool with me Ryder. We both know that your ex-wife is a capable women and Sloane Kelly isn’t all brute strength. Something is happening, I don’t like being left in the dark like this. You must know something, she is your ex-wife after all.” Tann was hoping that there was some line of communication still open between the now estranged couple. They must have wanted to know how the children were doing. The salarian had no qualms with using this to his advantage.

  
  


“I don’t have anything to tell. Ellen and I only speak when she is at the station and before you ask Nomi doesn’t tell anyone things related to Kadara.” Alec knew better than to tell Tann the truth, as much as he needed the Nexus support the former N7 would keep the video to himself. 

  
  


“I guess we shall have to let Matriarch Ishara handle this situation to the best of her abilities.” 

It was like the salarian to use others then claim the rewards as his own. It was that very same flaw that allowed Alec to ban the study of the remnant in the first place. Mind you only a handful of people had access to certain information dictated by the pathfinder himself.

  
  


“She is our head diplomat.” Alec let the conversation end there. He had no more words to exchange with Tann. He would sit still and watch his wife throw away everything he had wanted for her, for their family. When he went out exploring the Heleus Cluster, however, he would be orchestrating a way to truly unify the new galaxy they called home. The mission always came first.

  
  


“Sir, the envoy from Kadara is here.” 

  
  


“Good, gather the other’s.” Tann couldn’t help but sigh, these meetings were always a long and tedious process, “Let’s begin.”

  
  


~~~~~Nexus: Research Labs~~~~~

  
  


Nomi Ryder understood that returning to the Nexus always meant a stream of endless test before she was allowed ‘free reign’ over the station. Her hand being the anomaly that it was, was studied by Professor Herik, Dr.Aridana and the doctor aboard the Tempest Lexi T’Perro. It was the same drill every visit. Her arm was hooked up to all sorts of machines, while her vitals were observed and recorded. They compared the data gathered to her first examination after the accident wanting to see if the remnant code was altering her body in any way. In this Alec had no part, as much as he wanted to demand answers the doctors would say nothing. Every visit Nomi would bring a OSD that contained all relevant information from their very first exam. Afterwards the grey haired women would wipe the OSD clean before uploading the new information.

 

So far the team of doctors along with their patient have uncovered a few tricks that the ‘infection’ gave. First, it acted as a natural booster to Nomi’s biotic ability as well as improving the function of her amp(something that Ellen had crafted herself). Second, she was able to decipher and understand the glyphs that seemed to be found near any remnant site. Ryder knew more then the doctors of course, since the vault on Kadara she knew now that she could manipulate remnant ruins and bots by touch alone. There was no need for a console(although she still found those very convenient).

  
  


On the cellular level the infection seemed to work like Nomi’s body like a bot. It ran maintenance, it repaired damaged cells allowing for slightly exhilarated healing. There was even speculation that if allowed to run unchecked by SAM the infection could reduce the ageing process. As tempting as that was to some people Nomi  wasn’t interested in her personal fountain of youth. The thought of watching those you love die as you continue on was a big turn off for her, she had already seen her mother on her deathbed. 

  
  


Those were where the only changes that Nomi or the doctors had noted since the accident. What other’s called a infection, Nomi considered a handicap to take on Alec Ryder. Thinking about her father turned Nomi’s mood sour. This was supposed to be a triumphant moment for the people of Kadara, for her. None of this would have been possible if it weren’t for on unorthodox asari.

  
  


_ I wonder where Peebee went anyway. She bolted as soon as we docked...I shouldn’t be surprised but she seemed jumpier than usual.  _

  
  


It was strange, the time spent with Peebee on the Valkyrie was the complete opposite of what happened after they took their first steps on the station. Ellen, Nomi and Peebee had talked the entire time they were on the ship. Topics ranged from embarrassing childhood stories to the names of the remnant machines.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

**_“So Peebee, Nomi tells me that we have you to thank for the names of these lovely machines.”_ **

  
  


**_“Aww Mama Ryder, you’re going to make me blush, but yes I did come up with the names. It was really easy if you think about it, their just named after their function. Observers observe, Assemblers make those little bots...still don’t know how through. And that new bot in the vault is called a Nullifiers.”_ **

  
  


**_“Because they nullify most attacks, makes sense.” Nomi ended the asari’s thought before she had a chance to dig deeper into the naming scheme of the remnant._ **

  
  


**_“What were you calling them Ryder?” Peebee was intrigued, she wanted to know what Nomi called them. At this Ryder blushed and looked away, ashamed. It was Ellen who answered the question._ **

  
  


**_“Oh, that poor girl called the Assemblers, Speedies.”_ **

  
  


**_The asari bust into a fit of laughter, it was too good to be true. “God, really Ryder, Speedies?”_ **

  
  


**_“They’re fast little shits”_ **

  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~_ **

  
  


“I should probably check on her after this.”

  
  


“Did you say something Ryder?” 

  
  


“Huh?” Nomi looked at Dr. Lexi T’Perro nonchalantly, her mind still on Peebee and the endless possibilities of them getting together.

  
  


“Really Ryder, you’re usually in your tenth conversation with Dr.Aridana. Where is your head today?” Lexi was what Nomi would call the poster child of professionalism, the doctor never seemed to take time for herself. For her to pull a fast one on Ryder meant that the young women was off her game.

  
  


“Just thinking about who I was going to see after this…..sooo anything new?”

  
  


The team went over the new information, it seemed that Nomi had increased her biotic strength(something she already knew). Her body despite the bruising and gun shot wound was continuing to heal faster than normal. Although the findings were small it should a gradual increase from a year ago. Luckily for Nomi, nothing pointed to her ability to manipulate remnant, she was free to go after three hours. 

  
  


Left to wander the Nexus, Nomi wondered if she should track down Peebee or go meet up with everyone at the Vortex. The asari would have liked the rag tag group of people Nomi called friends. Each brought something unique to the table, they weren’t the run of the mill people. Ryder,even back in the Milky Way refused to be surrounded by the mundane. This was one of the main reason’s that the Protheans become such an interest to her. There was nothing boring or simple about a race of sentient beings that seemed to vanish without a trace. But that was then, now she had the remnant and a whole new realm of questions. It wouldn’t be an adventure without having some friends along, who else would she share her discoveries with?

  
  


“I’m pretty sure Peebee will get along great with everyone….she might push Cora’s buttons but who doesn’t.” Her mind was made up, the station was too huge to find and Peebee was a master at laying low.  “A simple message will do.”

  
  


Activating her omni-tool Nomi sent a simple, yet very convincing message to Peebee. It in itself was a work of art.

  
  


_ Peebee, A few friends of mine are meeting at the Vortex so stop hiding or whatever it is that you’re doing and come drink with us! _

 

_                                                                                                  -Ryder the Rem-Tech Hunter _

  
  


Pleased with herself Ryder hit send. She’d hope the asari would come, there was even a chance of picking up where they left off.

  
  


“Nomi Ryder, as I live and breath, they let trash like toy roam on the Nexus?”

  
  


Ryder knew the person that would dare speak to her that way, she was the only one that could.

“Vetra Nyx, and here I thought you stuck to the shadows. Doesn’t the artifical light burn your skin?”

  
  


Embracing the turian in a hug the two friends were quick to catch up on the other’s life. Vetra Nyx was the person you went to when you needed something that couldn’t be had. The two had first met aboard the Tempest. Vetra was the only one that could get what the ship needed for it to fly without a problem, it was the only reason Alec let her on board. She was the best at making connections, getting things people were sure to never see again. Nomi was impressed, her father had a way of attracting ‘colorful people’, the turian was just as good in a fight then she was behind a terminal. The two would talk for hours on end about their family, Vetra and Ryder were both the eldest sibling. They both wanted to protect their family from danger, so that they wouldn’t have to do what Vetra and Nomi did. One had to give up her childhood doing dangerous jobs just to get by. While the other had forsaken everything her father had worked for, taking hundreds of people with her.

  
  


Vetra, just like Drack, Cora and Liam were on Voeld the day of the accident. They knew what happened, what Alec had done. That was the reason why Vetra and Drack left the Tempest. Cora had hoped to get the senior Ryder back on the right track, that didn’t seem to work but she wouldn’t abandon the Initiative. Liam, he believed that Alec was doing the right thing. He wanted to help the Angara more than tinker with the remnant. 

  
  


“How’s Sid? Your last call was free of her jokes, I missed those.”

  
  


“Hearing that would make her day.” The two were making their way to the Vortex, the only place on the Nexus where anyone could get a good drink. It had become a regular hangout spot for group of friends whenever Nomi came by. They had a table reserved in the corner and everything. “She’s good, working the communications hub for Addison on the Ops floor. Not as action packed as our lives but it keeps her safe.”

  
  


“That’s good. So when are you coming back to Kadara? It’s been too long since you and Drack had to ‘meet someone’.”

  
  


“I’m glad you brought that up. Please tell me you brought the Valkyrie?”

  
  


The look Ryder gave answered the question, “Do you really have to ask?”

  
  


“Good, I’m hitching a ride with you.”

  
  


~~~~~Kadara Port:OutCast HQ~~~~~

  
  


“Ah Sloane, here I thought that you would refuse to see me.” Videl Reyes sauntered into the throne room like he owned the place. The man was a courier, one of the best on the planet and he knew it too. Sloane loathed the man, there was something about him that she didn’t like, couldn’t trust. Her calls to him were always a last resort, she didn’t want to risk losing her men or cargo. 

  
  


“I’ve half a mind to kick your arse out of here.” 

  
  


“Ah, but I’ve come here with a task only you can help me with. Surely that calls for a little of your time.” Reyes needed this deal to go down, it would be the first steps of getting rid of Sloane and her ilk. The Kadara that both Ryder and Reyes envisioned would be theirs in a matter of months. 

  
  


Sloane didn’t like this, not one bit. Reyes was a resourceful man, he wasn’t one to come to her of all people asking for help. Keatus noticed the shift in Sloane’s sitting position. It was a code for the turian and selected few. It meant that she didn’t like what was happening, or didn’t trust the individual in front of her. In the case of Reyes the shift meant both. The turian inched a bit closer to his boss, always ready to intervene if the need arise.

  
  


“And what might that be?” The Queen of the Outcast rubbed the scar that took up the lower half of her face. Another sign. This one meant that she wanted Reyes observed regardless if the two struck a deal.

  
  


“There was cargo that needed to be collected, something that I could easily handle. But the Collective seems to have gotten wind of it. I’d rather not fight on my own and fear damage to my cargo. I’m sure you can spare some of your men to help with this little...endeavor.” 

  
  


“What’s in it for me? Whoever paid you to get that blasted thing should pay for protection”

_ I’m not falling for it you sleazy bastard! _

  
  


“My client is loyal to you and you alone, they are afraid that those hired might be spies. They do not wish the Collective to get the jump on you. So do we have a deal?”

  
  


Sloane knew that something was not right, but the chance at hitting the Collective was too good to pass up. She didn’t care much for the cargo, all those that lived on Kadara paid their due’s. Ellen and Nomi wouldn’t be back until tonight the latest. It would be ideal to send the young women, she at least, would know if the man before her was bull shiting them. 

  
  


“Alright, I’ll send some of my men with you. I want this handled quickly and discretely.”

  
  


The rouge gave Sloane an over dramatic bow as he left the throne room. The smile he had as excited showed his true intentions. Sloane’s men wouldn’t be making it back to port that night. 

  
  


Alone with Keatus, Sloane gave him instruction to be followed to the letter, “Five men max, have one constantly transmit their location. That man is up to something and I don’t like it.”

  
  


~~~~~Nexus: Tann’s Office~~~~~

  
  


It was to much to hope that Alec would sit this meeting out. That man was present for everything and often had some things to say himself(much to the dismay of Matriarch Ishara). Ellen was glad that Nomi had decided to skip this one. As much as she would have liked to see the look on Alec’s face as they played the clip of the vault activating. Catching up with the other’s was a of a higher priority. Ellen wasn’t left by herself, Sloane knew enough to send at least two others with her. One being a female angara by the name of Keema Dohrgun and a salarian called Charlie. Both were skilled when it came to diplomacy, the trio complemented each other perfectly.

  
  


On the opposite side Matriarch Ishara the asari pathfinder stood at the front, with Alec to her right and for today the salarian pathfinder, Raeka. Ishara was stunning, before making the trip to Andromeda Ellen had the courtesy of meeting her once at the final briefing. Even then Ellen had trouble keeping her eyes trained on the asari pathfinder’s face.The asari had a sky blue hue to her person. The facial markings that adorned her face gave the illusion that she had eyebrows like most humans. The underside of her eyes were also tattooed, they went all the way down to the underside of her face, connecting at the neck. Her looks added with the way she carried herself made the Matriarch a force to be reckoned with. Since becoming the ambassador to Kadara the former Mrs.Ryder had become quite the skilled diplomat. She was ready for today, what it would bring, the looks people will have once the learned what transpired.

  
  


“I think we can bypass the pleasantries this time, Matriarch. We have much we would like to discuss with you.”

  
  


“Of course Ellen, besides the matter of the Helium-3 what else do you bring to the table today?” 

The Matriarch had a voice that was pleasant to all that heard. She wasn’t one that was quick to anger, all that was presented before her was given proper thought and consideration. It was what made her an amazing diplomat. 

  
  


“All in due time, Matriarch.” Bringing the picture of the turian homeworld Ellen Ryder began the long and tedious process of negations. 

  
  


~~~~~Nexus: At Large~~~~~

  
  


Peebee felt bad for leaving Ryder as soon as they touched down...well maybe a little. There were certain things that the asari didn’t tell Ryder when the first met for various reasons. Now knowing the Ryder family secret, she thought it was fair to eventually tell Ryder about her personal project.

  
  


_ Well, I won’t tell her what it is until it's finished . It will blow her mind! _

  
  


The asari hadn’t left her Nexus apartment since she left the delightful company of mother and daughter Ryder. The project was almost complete, all that was needed was a few more parts that couldn’t be found on Kadara. Peebee had her ears pressed to anything remnant related, word was that certain parts could be found on Voeld. Convincing Nomi that this part was crucial wouldn’t be that hard. There was a vault on Voeld, no doubt the human wanted to work on that handicap of hers. The ability to interface with any rem-tech without being a pathfinder was something that asari didn’t think possible. The realm of possibilities seemed endless there was a sure chance of discovering the reason behind the strange machines. 

  
  


“Soon buddy you are going to be the greatest since mint chocolate chip ice cream. All I have to do is wake you up.” The olive eyed asari saw no problems with talking to her project, not like she had anyone else to talk to. Before Ryder the asari spoke to herself all the time, still does when her audience wasn’t around. Peebee was content to tinker with her rem-tech when her omni-tool went off. Ryder had graciously summoned her to the Vortex for drinks and an introduction to the rest of the people the human called friends.

  
  


“I guess meeting new people won’t kill me...but no bestie BS.” Staring at the pile of rem-tech in the clutter that was her apartment Peebee dusted herself off in an attempt to make herself presentable(not that she really cared). Giving one last glance to her project Peebee sighed, “Don’t look at me like that, I’m not looking for any form of attachment.”

  
  


The walk to the bar wasn’t that far, Peebee’s apartment was deep in the housing floors of the Nexus but the asari was known for her speed(things were never down slowly for her). But then she heard a voice that belonged to a person she rather not run into again. The voice was coming closer making the olive eyed asari panic for a minute, the last thing she wanted was a confrontation. There was a supply closet not to far from where she stood, with three steps Peebee was safe from the voice and a reminder of the past. 

  
  


“Yeah, I hear you...no I haven’t. They're in meetings right now I doubt I can get in, I’ll have to go about it the other way.” 

  
  


The voice drifted off into the distance before vanishing altogether. Peebee didn’t know what that person was doing and didn’t care to know. That wasn’t her life anymore, not her problem.

  
  


_ Great, now I really need a drink. _

  
  


~~~~~Nexus:Vortex~~~~~

  
  


Nomi was on her sixth drink when Peebee finally graced the table with her presence. Ryder was already feeling that warm sensation that arrived when she had a bit much to drink. Nomi’s eyes locked onto the asari’s as soon as she walked in. With as much grace as she could muster Ryder walked up to Peebee, grabbed her by the hand and led her to the table in the corner. 

  
  


“Everyone, this is the remnant expert Peebee!”

The group raised their cups as a way of saying hello. Ryder made quick introductions before running off to get Peebee a drink.

 

The blonde with the undercut was Cora Harper(surrogate older sister to Ryder), the asari on her arm was Vadalia her bondmate to be. The guy with the fro was Liam Kosta, Peebee didn’t like the way he was eyeing her(not in the I wanna get with you way either). Vetra seemed pretty okay in the asari’s mind. Kalo was the sole salarian in the group and by the looks of him properly buzzed, the redhead supporting him was Suvi. There was another from the group, a man named gil but he had to stay aboard the Tempest this time.

  
  


To Peebee’s surprise no one asked how she met Ryder, or what business brought her to Kadara Port. Apparently there was an unspoken rule amongst the group of friends. Under no circumstances does anyone talk about the work they do. It was this single rule that allowed friendships to continue during a difficult time. How they managed to do this, Peebee had no clue but she didn’t care much. She wouldn’t utter a word and the crew weren’t the worst people she’s been with.  At some point Nomi and Peebee made it onto the dance floor(better yet Ryder moved some tables out the way), the two danced without a care in the word.  It felt nice to be close to the asari, to feel her hips grind against her own, arms wrapped loosely around a slender waist. If not for the simple fact that the two were in a club they might have continued where they left off in Nomi’s bedroom.

  
  


“Hey, Ryder, I think we’re giving your friends a little too much to work with.” 

  
  


“Who cares, this is the only club on the Nexus, if they can’t handle it then we can meet somewhere else from now on.”

  
  


It was true the group was stunned by the way the two moved on the dance floor. Poor Kallo was trying to dance with Suvi who just blushed and looked away. Liam kept shifting in his seat, finding it hard to stay still. Cora and Vidalia kept whispering to each other, the asari’s eyes never leaving the pair.

  
  


“Why Ryder, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to get in my pants.” 

The human’s hold on the asari’s waist tightened slightly not that Peebee was complaining.

  
  


“I’m pretty sure that we both want to be in each other’s pants. If it weren’t for Vetra needing a ride to Kadara we would be having a shit ton of fun on the Valkyrie.”

  
  


At this Peebee shook her head, “Promises, promises Ryder, I might be inclined to find fun elsewhere.” The asari didn’t know how the human would handle this type of teasing. Ryder wasn’t full on drunk but had enough not to censor herself. At Peebee’s words, Ryder growled, nipping at her neck a bit. 

  
  


“It’s not nice to tease Peebee, one day I might be the one to leave you ready and wanting.”

The little game between the two was heating up rather quickly but just like the time on Nomi’s room it was cut short. The omni-tools of everyone in Ryder’s party went off, calling them to their respective stations. While the crew of the Tempest was completely oblivious to what was happening Nomi and Peebee shared a knowing smile. The two continued to dance a while more as the others left. There was no rush for them, no plans that needed to be brought to life. They had played their part and played it well. All that was left was to watch the pieces fall into place. 

The message they received was from Ellen. It was simple yet powerful, a leaf riding the winds of change.

  
  


_                                                         It’s done. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the setting of the stage so to speak. We have a lot of activity happing in the Heleus Cluster.  
> What's Reyes planning for Sloane's men?  
> Is Kadara Port now a successful colony free of Nexus control?  
> Is Alec going to maintain his hold as an influential power on the Nexus, over Tann?  
> Who was the body that the voiced belonged to and who were they talking to?
> 
> A lot of stuff right? I have big things planned for this fic guys...big things  
> Next Time:   
> What happened in the meeting revealed  
> Vetra Nyx joins the party  
> Scott Ryder(Finally! That means Aya)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet more major players in the game to overthrow Sloane!  
> Scott and Jaal make their long-awaited appearance

 

~~~~~Nexus: Pathfinder’s Hall, 3 Hours Prior~~~~~

**_  
  
_ **

“The Helium-3 is not something that can truly be profited at the moment, not as we struggle with the few resources we have.” Ellen had to persuade Sloane not to seek resources or money in this deal. While the money would be valuable both parties knew that they didn’t have enough for such exchanges. What Ellen wanted was to secure the rights of those who still had family on the space station, be it cryo or other. With the Vault activation unknown to the other party it was paramount to get this deal first before they can reconsider.

**_  
  
_ **

“I am glad that we can agree on that. But what do you wish in return for something so valuable?”

**_  
  
_ **

“Matriarch, when we left to Kadara many people still had family in cryo or thought it was too dangerous to leave the station. What we want is just as valuable as the gas we have staked claim to. The people of Kadara want to visit their families, to come and go as they see fit.”

**_  
  
_ **

Alec, who had been quiet for the majority of the meeting couldn’t abide by this. When they left the Nexus they turned their back on the Initiative, what it stood for. Why should they get to waltz back in like nothing happened?

“I don’t advise that. They left, they became outlaws, at this point we should just pay them the credits. We know that’s what Sloane really wants.”

**_  
  
_ **

“Alec, how could you say that? You know what life was like when we got here, there was no hope, the Nexus failed us. How can you expect them to stay?” Ellen was heartbroken. Alec wasn’t always like this, underneath that cold front was a man that cared deeply. Something about this new galaxy changed him, changed them all. It wasn’t hard to see why those in the Milky Way labeled him a black sheep.

**_  
  
_ **

Matriarch Ishara wasn’t pleased by her counterpart's outburst either, it was rude and uncalled for. Looking at the senior Ryder from the corner of her eye the asari pathfinder let her displeasure known.

“Your concern is noted, Pathfinder Ryder.” When the asari turned her gaze back to Ellen, her eyes held compassion and understanding. “Ellen, I understand that they wish to see their families. I wouldn’t want to be separated from mine in such a state as when the mutiny occurred. And this is all you want from this deal? Surely you know you have the upper hand?”

**_  
  
_ **

Ellen couldn’t help but smile, Ishara made everyone she spoke to feel at ease.

“You’re right about that, we could ask for more but we won’t. You know that we don’t deal with the Nexus alone. There have been envoys sent to Elaaden, Aya, and even the nation of Advent they should be meeting with all respective parties.”  The statement was clear, The Nexus isn’t the only power in Andromeda in which they could trade with.

**_  
  
_ **

“Ah, I see. Let us say that we agree to this and allow our people to intermingle, would the people of Karada follow the rules and protocols of the Initiative?”

**_  
  
_ **

“But of course Matriarch, just as we would expect those that visit Kadara Port to follow her rules.”

**_  
  
_ **

Again Alec Ryder could not control himself, he laughed. He’s seen Karada, seen the people, there were no rules only degenerates. Matriarch Ishara wouldn’t stand for him, or his actions any longer. This was not how diplomacy was done!

**_  
  
_ **

“Pathfinder Ryder, if you cannot follow in Director Tann’s example and trust in your colleagues then I must ask you to leave. You are disrespecting our guest.”

**_  
  
_ **

“Our guest, you give them too much credit Ishara.” Alec scoffed at the asari’s words, “These people, when they agreed to this mission knew the risk. They shouldn’t have been able to walk away when things got tough. Garson wouldn’t have wanted this.”

**_  
  
_ **

Ellen stared at the man she once knew in disbelief. Andromeda was so much more than just a mission too many of the souls that came here, it was then a mission to her. It was supposed to be a fresh start, not a land of failed promises.

****

“Alec, the people that left aren’t soldiers! I am not a soldier and neither are you! This isn’t a mission that can be completed and filed away, these are lives we are talking about! Your son and daughter are amongst these people who left. Can’t you see what this mutiny has done to you?”

**_  
  
_ **

Keema had resigned herself to being the observer in this meeting after all this was to be Ellen Ryder’s crowning moment. But all she saw was a woman being haunted by her past. Placing a hand on the human’s shoulder, Keema offered to carry the burden.

**_  
  
_ **

“Ellen, allow me.” The angara glared at the man across from them, she couldn’t fathom the reason he would go out of his way to hurt his ex-wife. If they were angara there was a very slim chance of this happening. Humans, she learned, were not as open with their emotions as her own people.

**_  
  
_ **

“Matriarch, those are our terms for the helium-3 trade. Before ending the session for further delegations in our own parties we have something we would like to show you.” Keema looked to Charlie, who returned the look with a small nod. The video of the monoliths and vault being activated played on a continuous loop. No one was shown in the vid, it was an outward shot to the remnant structures only. Yet everyone knew who was responsible for its activation. Matriarch Ishara and Alec kept their faces schooled of any emotion, while Tann was left slack-jawed. As Charlie brought the video to an end, Ellen, brought the meeting to a close.

**_  
  
_ **

“As you can see the people of Karada Port do not need the aid of a Pathfinder. We’ll have clean and safe water within the upcoming months, making us a successful colony. That does not mean we are not willing to share our bounty. You can settle on Kadara, but you will have to fend for yourself in the badlands. Also, the offer for the Helium-3 still stands as well, allow our people to travel freely to the Nexus and her colonies and you shall be welcomed on the Port.” Bowing to the Matriarch and thanking Tann for the meeting, Ellen and the others left the office, leaving the head of the Nexus in quite the predicament

**_  
  
_ **

~~~~~Nexus:Pathfinder Hall(present)~~~~~

**_  
  
_ **

Alec had called for his team the moment that Ellen had left, he wanted the Tempest ready and waiting by the time he was finished with Tann. If he could influence Tann on sending him to Kadara to check the authenticity of the vid he could meet with Reyes and end it all then and there. The only problem was that he needed to get pass Addison and Kesh, they were likely to sway Tann into taking both deals. There was also Matriarch Ishara, there was no telling which way she would lean. Alec had pissed her off more than once in the meeting alone. In the end, Alec Ryder was left with nothing but variables and a wild card, nothing he could use until the talks started.

**_  
  
_ **

Addison and Kesh entered the room with Sarissa in tow, the asari pathfinder was never without her protector. When the Matriarch gave the other members an account of what had transpired, they were more than eager to take the deal. Addison wanted a colony on the planet since it was shown to be a golden world. She also knew that Kandros would have no trouble overseeing to the colonies protection. Kesh saw the future resources that could be gained from this venture. If done correctly the Nexus could have a trading relationship with Kadara. Whatever was grown on the colony could be traded for supplies that the station was in desperate need of. It was a win-win situation.

**_  
  
_ **

“I understand that everyone is eager to get an outpost I still think it is too risky.” Alec didn’t like where this was going. Everything was stacked against him, leaving the plan to Reyes alone was too much of a risk.

**_  
  
_ **

“Pathfinder Ryder, this is a diplomatic process, not something that can be solved through sheer brawns alone.” Ishara was not in the mood to deal with Alec any longer, his outbursts with the Kadara delegates was still fresh in her mind.

**_  
  
_ **

“At least allow me and my team to verify that the vault is active, I am the most experienced when it comes to things like this.”

**_  
  
_ **

“I believe I will be the one going to Kadara Port once we come to an agreement here. My SAM works just the same as yours.”

**_  
  
_ **

Alec kept to himself for the rest of the meeting, sending a message to his crew to continue with their shore leave. He would have to leave things to Reyes as planned.

**_  
  
_ **

~~~~~Kadara: Haarfel~~~~~

****

Reyes surveyed the men that Sloane had sent with him. They weren't faces that he was familiar with, he was hoping for Keatus at least. The turian was bound to know something, anything that Sloane was planning for the planet. Instead, he got a bunch of nobodies. Still, it was best to bring them all to her, they might surprise him and know something.

**_  
  
_ **

One of Sloane’s men, a krogan, began to shift in his seat. It was clear to see that the poor brute was uncomfortable in such a small space, Reyes almost felt sorry for him(almost).

“When do we get to the drop point, Reyes?”

**_  
  
_ **

“Soon, my friend, soon. Are you not a fan of small tightly packed places?” Vidal smiled as the krogan shrugged his shoulder. It wasn’t that hard for him to befriend people. It was one of his talents, his redeeming features. Soon he had the entire squad joking around, swapping stories. It was almost too easy to get them to this point, Sloane was getting sloppy.

****

The attack was instant, even the courier didn’t see it coming. She had planted mines that would only go off only when a certain weight was pressed upon it. The weight of a vehicle plus six people would be enough to set them off. The blast of the mines flipped the transport on it’s back, tossing those inside like a ragdoll. The last thought to filter into Reyes’ mind was a string of curses in Spanish.

**_  
  
_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~

**_  
  
_ **

When Reyes came to he found himself in the cave that she had chosen for this task. Unlike the members of Sloane’s court who were strewn across the floor. She was kind enough to place Reyes on a cot on the far side of the small cave. Looking at the mess about him, Vidal knew that she had been busy.

**_  
  
_ **

“Please tell me you found something?” Shouting to the open space, he hoped that the pain that was currently holding his body hostage was worth it all.

**_  
  
_ **

“They’re all green, they don’t know jack shit.” His partner tossed the last man to the side disappointed at what she found. “Really, Reyes, couldn’t get someone a bit higher on the ladder?”

**_  
  
_ **

“Adeena, you wound me, even with my charm Sloane is wary. You should have gone instead.”

**_  
  
_ **

“Because an unknown asari waltzing to her throne room would be met with open arms.” Adeena kicked the claustrophobic krogan, a grin on her face as she completed the act. Adeena was not a traditional asari. She was a foot taller than most, making her close to six feet.She was all muscle, wanting more than anything to become a huntress when the concept of life on another galaxy was foreign to her. The violet asari stood a good foot of Reyes with arms crossed a look of annoyance.

**_  
  
_ **

“Now we have to deal with bodies, blame some unfortunate soul living out here. You have to lay low for awhile, making me take over.” Ice blue eyes bore into Reyes’ displeased at the current scenario they found themselves with.

**_  
  
_ **

“Ah, don’t worry I can still work Sloane. Give me the ride there to think of a new plan, of course using the Collective to land a few more hits won’t do us any harm either.”

**_  
  
_ **

“And here I thought you cared about the people you employ.” Adeena took three steps forward before she whipped herself around to deliver a powerful kick to Vidal’s side, knocking the man back to the floor. In too much pain to speak Reyes just gave the asari a look of disbelief, making Adeena laugh all the more. “Oh don’t give me that look, you can’t go back to Sloane without looking like shit. Oh and this guy was transmitting his location the entire time so.”

**_  
  
_ **

Without missing a beat Adeena hit Reyes again knocking him out. She made quick work of the Outcast members, only leaving the krogan alive. Adeena had already wiped all terminals clean of any important information, leaving behind random reports of future Collective drop spots. The only file she had trouble deleting was a picture of Nomi Ryder. She, unlike Reyes, did not know what made the girl so special. Being a daughter of a pathfinder was a convenient cover but there was more to it.

**_  
  
_ **

_I’ll be meeting you soon enough. I hope you prove as entertaining as Reyes makes you out to be._

**_  
  
_ **

~~~~~Valkyrie: Enroute to Kadara Port~~~~~

**_  
  
_ **

Vetra sat in the copilot's chair, unable to comprehend the video that was just played. She knew that Nomi had been affected by the remnant and in turn could mess with them a bit. The turian didn’t know that her friend was able to interact with entire constructs without having the aid of Alec. Nomi had the biggest shit eating grin on her face, the human was very proud of her handy work and was more than happy to show it off. She didn’t have a chance to show the others, at least she wouldn’t be the one to show them. So this was her sweet little victory.

**_  
  
_ **

“Wanna see it again?” Nomi had the playback ready and waiting all she needed was the go ahead.

**_  
  
_ **

“Ryder, give her a chance to the mind-blowing thing you did. Not everyone can handle your excellence.” Peebee was busy with another remnant core that Nomi had managed to grab just for the asari, the promise of learning more of Peebee’s past as payment.

**_  
  
_ **

“Oh, but you can?”

**_  
  
_ **

Before the two could start their little game Vetra snapped out of her haze,

“I can’t believe you really did this. You’ve changed the game, Ryder.”

**_  
  
_ **

“Thanks, I try.” The longing for a certain asari aside Ryder sat in the seat adjacent to Vetra, the joking personality gone for now. “It’s going to be different now, he can’t control us now.”

**_  
  
_ **

“I don’t think he ever did, you’re too much of a wild child.”

**_  
  
_ **

Peebee continued to tinker, she didn’t want to delve too deep into the person that was Nomi Ryder, she didn’t want to grow attached. The two could have their fun(if they actually got around to it) but that was it, it can only ever be skin deep with Peebee. So why was she so drawn into a conversation that clearly wasn’t meant for her?

**_  
  
_ **

_Get it together Peebee! She’s fun to look at, fun to touch! Nothing more nothing less._

**_  
  
_ **

“I’m guessing by the fact that we are having this talk with Peebee around means that she knows.” Vetra looked over at the asari who waved to hear, a bit too cheery if the turian had anything to say about it.

**_  
  
_ **

“Yep, she’s quick, saw me space out every time I touched remnant related things.” Holding up her bandaged hand Nomi smiled, “It was thanks to her that I got the vault to work.”

**_  
  
_ **

Vetra went from talking to Nomi to having a very animated talk with Peebee. Nomi just watched as the two went from being strangers to strangers with a mutual connection. Ryder was glad she was hoping that they would get along. Vetra even picked up on certain cues that she would save for later, Peebee looked like an easy tease, their time together might prove fruitful. The trip back to Kadara was an uneventful one, the three aboard the Valkyrie was able to act like the carefree young adults that they were. It was nice, even if it was for a single night, to be free of the responsibilities that seemed to shackle them.

**_  
  
  
_ **

~~~~~Kadara Port~~~~~

**_  
  
_ **

The Outcast HQ was alive with activity when Ellen and the other’s had arrived. There were body bags being taken to the medical wing, data-pads filled with god knows what were being rushed into the throne room. Members were rushing with equipment to the containers to be taken to the garage in the slums. Something had happened, there was never this much activity. Nomi and Ellen made a bee-line straight for Sloane, Peebee had stayed on the ship wanting to work a bit longer. Vetra had followed the mother and daughter knowing that her contact wouldn’t be around until the sun was up.

**_  
  
_ **

Sloane did notice when Ellen had taken the empty space beside her, she was too busy reading a map of Haarfel area. It was only when the leader of the Outcast felt a hand on her shoulder did she stop and take in the change of her surroundings.

**_  
  
_ **

“Ellen, when did you get back?” Foregoing a kiss hello Sloane went back to her maps.

**_  
  
_ **

“Just now, Sloane what happened?”

**_  
  
_ **

“Hmm? Say something love?”

**_  
  
_ **

Nomi was pissed, slamming her fist down on the table she got the attention of everyone in the room. “Sloane, the hell happened here?”

**_  
  
_ **

“Why don’t you ask him?” Sloane pointed to a man sitting by the bar nursing a drink, “I’m still trying to figure this shit out.”

**_  
  
_ **

Staying with Sloane in the attempts to coax more information out of her, Ellen urged both Nomi and Vetra to speak to the man.

**_  
  
_ **

“Ah Ryder, I was wondering when you were going to make your grand entrance.” Reyes knew Nomi would come to him, demanding answers. In an odd and painful way, this all worked in accordance to Adeena’s plan.

**_  
  
_ **

“Damn Reyes you look like shit. Did the smuggler’s of Kadara finally put out a hit on you?” Vetra flared her mandibles, pleased with her own joke as Nomi rolled her eyes.

**_  
  
  
_ **

“If only it were that simple my friends, if only.”

**_  
  
  
_ **

“Please. Keep us in suspense…”Nomi was not in the mood for his dramatics. This was supposed to be a homecoming. A time of celebration, they had done the impossible. Why was it so hard for the people to get along, longer than five minutes?

**_  
  
_ **

Reyes told them what happened to him and the crew assigned to him, the scars he carried were all the proof people needed. The only other survivor was a krogan that was currently resting in the med-bay. The doctors said that he would pull through but it would be years before he walked again. At the end of his tale he could see Nomi seething, she would go out and hunt for the person who did this. The poor girl wouldn’t rest until she found who did this, eventually ruining the plans that both Alec and Reyes had set in motion. Adeena had done her job a little too well.

**_  
  
_ **

“Sloane, I’m going to find the bastard that did this.” Ryder didn’t care if no one followed her, she’d do this alone if she had to.

**_  
  
_ **

“No.” Both Sloane and Ellen spoke in unison.

**_  
  
_ **

“Why the hell not?”

**_  
  
_ **

“Right now you are still doing the remnant job with that asari of yours, stick to that. Let me handle this.” Sloane gave orders for the area of Haarfel to be searched, no means of investigation were off the table.

**_  
  
_ **

“Why are you benching me now? It’s not like Peebee didn’t help when we raided the hideout, what’s so different about this?”

**_  
  
_ **

Gripping the edge of the table Sloane struggled not to lash out at the child across from her. Nomi might have been an adult in age but right now with constant questioning reminded Sloane of a child.

“Let me handle this Nomi. Stick to the remnant, for now, let them see how far we’ve come without their help.”

**_  
  
_ **

“Fine.” Storming out the base Nomi had no idea where to go. She could get a drink, cool off, Vetra no doubt had stories for her. When she turned to ask if the turian wanted a drink there was no one there. _She might have some business to handle with Reyes….Guess I can go ask Peebee about her past._

**_  
  
_ **

Slipping into Kralla’s Song and nabbing a bottle of Kadara’s finest, Nomi went to the dock’s. Determined to learn a bit more about the asari that came crashing into her life.

**_  
  
_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

**_  
  
_ **

“No, you can’t skimp out on me now.” Nomi was sat on a cleared section of the table, bottle in hand. It had been at least an hour or two and Peebee had yet to come clean about her life before Ryder showed up. “That is a prime piece of rem-tech right there. You can’t back out.”

**_  
  
_ **

“And I’m not, Ryder. I am a woman of my word, the more rem-tech you get me the more I tell.”

Peebee nabbed the bottle from her now slightly buzzed friend. Something had happened back at the HQ if Ryder wasn’t going to tell then the asari wouldn’t ask. She respected the human.

**_  
  
  
_ **

“Then how come you’re not talking?” Arm’s crossed, lips jutted in a pout, Ryder gave the asari her best sad puppy face. Peebee was having none of that, she opted to flick Nomi on the nose, keeping her forefinger on the tip.

**_  
  
_ **

“Nuh-uh, that doesn’t work on me Ryder, I am immune to all attempts of cuteness.”

**_  
  
_ **

“Oh, so you think I’m cute?”Nomi’s voice was just above a whisper if they continued they would probably get interrupted(it happened one too many times already).

**_  
  
_ **

“Amongst other things.”Mulling it over for a few seconds more Peebee relented, taking a sit beside Ryder. “Fine, one question!”

**_  
  
_ **

“Okay.” The look on Ryder’s face made Peebee squirm in her seat. She almost looked dreamy, almost. It was as if the simple fact that the asari had said yes meant a great deal to her. It looked like she would trust Peebee with all that she was with that look in her eyes.

**_  
  
_ **

_Note to self, don’t let Ryder get drunk around me...ever._

**_  
  
  
_ **

“Ms.Never-been-done-before, did you make the long trip by yourself?”

It was a simple question, a question that is often asked when two people occupy the same space together. But for Peebee that question felt like a weight pulling her under.

**_  
  
_ **

“I came with someone, they got me thawed out ahead of schedule. I’m still grateful that, but now they're not the same person anymore.” They sat in silence, one slightly buzzed and the other lost in memories best forgotten. Peebee had half a mind to kick Ryder off her own ship, to sleep off the whiskey and come back in a day or two.

“Alright Ryder, you’ve had enough for one night..”

**_  
  
_ **

“Let’s go to Aya.”

**_  
  
_ **

“Huh?” The asari was not expecting this at all.

**_  
  
_ **

“Aya, let’s go there. I doubt you’ve been there, there some stuff about the remnant we can learn there.” Nomi twiddled her thumbs, a bit nervous as to what her friend's answer would be.

**_  
  
_ **

“Seeing the homeworld of the angara is always a plus in my book. When do we leave?”

**_  
  
_ **

“Tomorrow, if Vetra is done by then.” Fatigue finally catching up with her, Nomi played herself out on the table, using rem-tech as a pillow. “Night.”

**_  
  
_ **

“No, Ryder you can’t sleep here! You’re going to mess up all my stuff.” nothing Peebee did to get the other women to leave work. Once a Ryder was out for the night they were out. With a sigh, the asari tossed a blanket over her friend.

“Night, Ryder.”

**_  
  
  
_ **

~~~~~Aya~~~~~

**_  
  
_ **

Peebee was stunned, the angaran homeworld was stunning. It was so green and lush, the complete opposite of Eos. When Nomi said that this is what the other planets could look like the asari didn’t believe. But now that she was actually on the planet...she wished that Eos and all the others turned out like this. Most of the local’s were welcoming, some would walk straight up to Peebee asking her a million and one questions. She was happy to answer them, they weren’t trying to dig for information, they were honestly curious about asari as a whole. When she asked about the remnant they all instructed her to visit what would be the equivalent to a museum. Nomi was more than happy to take her there after they met first.

**_  
  
_ **

“Hey, Sis! Did you get lost?” A voice cut through the crowd, Nomi left the asari’s side, running in the direction of those who called her. Glee evident on her face.

**_  
  
_ **

“Scott! Jaal!” Nomi tossed herself at the two people waiting at the edge of the marketplace. Peebee was at a complete loss, she had no idea who Ryder just assaulted but by the look on Vetra’s face and the way her mandibles flared it was normal.

**_  
  
  
_ **

“You sure we’re not gonna get arrested for this?”

**_  
  
  
_ **

“Relax Peebee, they’re family.”

**_  
  
  
_ **

When Peebee got closer she saw the resemblance to the two humans. Then she remembered, Nomi once mentioned that she had a twin brother living on Aya. The asari thought she was joking at first but here was said brother, currently in a headlock.

**_  
  
  
_ **

“Alright, alright you win. Uncle!” Finally free from his sisters hold Scott gave Vetra a hug before he noticed the new addition. “Nomi, who’s this?”

**_  
  
  
_ **

“Scott, this is Peebee our remnant expert. Peebee this is Scott my baby brother.”The smile on Nomi’s face was infectious, Peebee couldn’t help but smile too.

**_  
  
  
_ **

“Nice to meet you, Brother Ryder. Who’s your friend?”

**_  
  
  
_ **

“Sorry, this is Jaal Ama Darav, he’s my boyfriend.”

**_  
  
_ **

Jaal wrapped the asari in a hug, she wasn’t expecting the contact so she froze.

“Nomi is our new friend not used to receiving hugs?”

**_  
  
_ **

“Jaal, you came out of nowhere with the hugs. This is her first time on Aya.”

**_  
  
  
_ **

The look on Jaals face when Nomi said those words could be compared to someone getting their first pet. Pure joy.

“Please, let me be the one to show my home.”

**_  
  
_ **

The next few days were spent that learning all that it was to be an angara, Peebee was loving every second of it. The food the culture, it was all new and interesting. It was something that had never been done before. She also got to see a very relaxed version of Nomi. It was like that night at the Vortex. It was very easy to be around Jaal too, he was easy to talk to and very understanding. All the angara she met were, Peebee wouldn’t mind keeping in touch with him. On the fourth day of their Aya trip, Jaal finally took Peebee to the remnant museum. It was a small exhibit, they only had a few pieces but it still made the asari feel discouraged. Jaal did his best to placate her and her fears but nothing seemed to work. In the end, he called Nomi to come and save the day. By the time she arrived the drink that Jaal had Peebee try was coming into full effect. She was swaying as she stood, mumbling something here and there. When she saw Ryder her eyes lit up.

**_  
  
  
_ **

“Hey..hic...Ryder…”

**_  
  
  
_ **

“You’re sauced aren’t you? What’s your poison?”

When Peebee stumbled again Nomi was there to keep her steady. The human couldn’t help but chuckle.

**_  
  
  
_ **

“Jaal took me to their version of a bar and told me to drink this thing...It had no kick...but now...hic...now I feel it…...I like Jaal”

**_  
  
  
_ **

“He likes you too Peebee, he won’t stop talking about you, it made Scott jealous.”

**_  
  
_ **

“I’d never steal him away from Brother Ryder, he’s not my type.”

**_  
  
_ **

Nomi held the asari by the waist, trying her best to keep them from falling over.

“I know, you have a thing for the wires. Jaal never stood a chance.”

**_  
  
_ **

Mentioning the remnant seemed to be a sobering thought for Peebee, her playful nature was washed away in an instant.

“Ryder, I wanted to do what’s never been done before and look, it’s already been done.”

**_  
  
_ **

“Peebee, they know just as much as we do and we have the upper hand. Don’t worry you’ll be the first to learn what these guys can really do. You’ll still get your never been done before.” Without thinking Nomi pressed her lips against Peebee’s head. Not knowing the reason only knowing that it felt right.

**_  
  
  
_ **

“Aww Ryder, sweet and good to like at. A nice combination. Don’t know how this makes me feel.”

**_  
  
  
_ **

~~~~~Kadara~~~~~

**_  
  
_ **

“Sloane, the envoy from the Nexus is here.”

**_  
  
  
_ **

“Don’t keep them waiting, Kaetus, let them in.”

**_  
  
  
_ **

Matriarch Ishara entered the throne room with Sarissa close to her side.

“Sloane, Ellen. The Nexus as come to a decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still upset over the fact the Andromeda is getting no story DLC. There was so much that I wanted to see...sigh
> 
> Next time!  
> The Nexus as come back with terms for the people of Kadara.  
> Will Nomi swallow her pride and do what must be done, or will she go rogue??  
> Will she and Peebee ever get to bang???  
> Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Nomi is a very supportive Nomi

Going to Aya had proved to be the right thing. The different atmosphere was something that Nomi sorely needed. Days were spent with Scott, Vetra, and Jaal, catching up on time spent in separation. Nights were usually spent with Peebee immersing themselves in angaran culture, never straying far from the repository of history. Things had been a little strained with the asari after that tender moment the two shared. Peebee was quick run off to with Jaal whenever Nomi strayed too close. It drove the human insane, what did she do to ruin the attraction that she and Peebee had felt for one another. When she had confided in her brother, Scott’s only response was to shrug his shoulders. Not everyone was lucky enough to find the love of their life like he did.

  
  


Ellen only called a few times to check in on her children but she never delved into the affairs of Kadara. She did call Nomi back to her, stating that a change was coming. That simple statement was more than enough to send Nomi packing. In the corner of her mind, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Sloane was taking too much on by herself, she wouldn’t be able to handle the Nexus and the Collective at once. Packing the last of the supplies Nomi was surprised to find Scott in the pilot's seat chatting away with Vetra and Peebee.

  
  


“And where do you think you’re going?”

  
  


“Mom sent me a message asking me to visit, you aren’t her favorite you know.”

  
  


“Uh-huh, why are you in my chair?” Nomi stood with arms crossed more than willing to give her baby brother the beat down he deserved.

  
  


“We both know that I am the better driver now stop complaining.”

  
  


Peebee and Vetra had front row seats to the sibling squabble. It wasn’t every day that the twins were together, this moment had to be recorded for future generations. When it was clear that Nomi wouldn’t be winning the fight she opted to chill with Peebee at the work table. It was still littered with rem-tech, notes and various tools, to Peebee it was her paradise. Whenever Nomi got to close with her right hand the asari was quick to slap it away. She didn’t want a repeat of what happened with the last remnant core Ryder had gotten her.

  
  


“What did you think of Aya?” Nomi had a megawatt smile on her face, she knew the asari enjoyed herself. Now she just needed Peebee to admit it.

  
  


“It was a nice trip, pretty sure Jaal is in love with me but now we can get back to the nitty-gritty of it all.” Peebee delved into the pieces of tech before trying to figure out a way to word her request. She needed that remnant part to complete her project it was going to blow Ryder’s mind. But whenever Voeld was mentioned it was with a tone that was only used on Alec. something happened on that planet that made Nomi hate. Was it really fair for Peebee to drag her back there?

  
  


_Of course, it’s okay, she’s Nomi Ryder! A little flashback won’t hurt her._

  
  


~~~~~Kadara:Port~~~~~

  
  


Adeena watched from the sidelines as Nomi Ryder and her party made their way into the belly of the beast. The asari had nothing against Sloane, in fact, she would have been an Outcast herself if not for a certain someone recruiting her first. Either way she never really cared. The mission was continuing on as planned. Alec had called earlier informing Reyes of the new developments. It would help make everything move smoothly but that wasn’t what Adeena wanted. What she wanted was to get close to the daughter who with every breath openly defies her father. She wanted Nomi Ryder.

  
  


“Looks like our little Adhi has come home, Reyes.”

  
  


_“Good, I need you to back in Tartarus. There are some plans that need...a finer touch.”_

  
  


The asari scoffed before hanging up. There was a chance to speak to the one that had been denied to her. As if Adeena would pass that up to help some idiots attack an empty shed.

  
  


“In your dreams Vidal. You don’t get to hog all the fun.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“I’m glad that you’ve all made it back safely.” Ellen was waiting in the throne room when Nomi and the others returned. Hugs were given to everyone which made Peebee a bit jumpy, she wasn’t used to such open displays of affection. Scott noticed this, turning a standard greeting into a chance to tease.

  
  


“Peebee, can’t help but notice you aren’t really into hugs. Is Nomi neglecting you?” Scott knew that his sister lusted after the asari, that much she told him. What he also knew was that his dear older sister was actually crushing on their new friend. From what he has seen, Nomi was falling hard.

  
  


His mother, unfortunately, didn’t see the humor in his words, glared her son down until he mumbled his apologies. She held Peebee for a few seconds longer, it was her way of apologizing. “Forgive him, dear, Scott has always been a bit loose with his mouth.”

  
  


“Aw don’t sweat it, Mama Ryder, you caught me off guard is all.” Peebee finally hugged back, giving Scott the finger when Ellen’s back was turned.

  
  


“Alright, now that the hugs are out of the way it’s time to discuss what the Nexus has offered us.” Sloane was still in a sour mood from the attack a few days prior. The krogan had recovered and was back out on the field but the attacks have been less and less. The Collective was sending a message. One she would answer in kind.

  
  


The next hour was spent with Sloane and Ellen informing the others of all that transpired in the past week. Matriarch Ishara had come to Kadara bringing a plan that would beneficial to both parties. The Nexus would be accepting the terms and conditions that would accompany settling in the Badlands, fending for themselves in case of attacks. Helium-3 would be traded for the rights to travel freely between Kadara and Nexus colonies. Everything on the Nexus side seemed to be moving in the up and up. The only thing left to handle was the Collective, or at least that is what Nomi thought.

  
  


“Now, we have a slight tiff before things get settled with the Nexus. Since our little vid went viral people are calling for the continuation of the remnant study. And since there are more interested parties the Nexus thought to make this a joint effort.” Sloane knew that the next words that would leave her mouth would send Nomi on a bloody rampage but it needed to be said. “So the Nexus has their team, we want you and Peebee to represent us. Drack, the old bastard is representing New Tuchanka and no doubt Scott's lover will be representing Aya.”

  
  


“And just who is it that is representing the Nexus?” Nomi clenched her fist in a failed attempt to have her body stop shaking but it just made it worst. If she had to work with that man again she would kill him. Nomi told him that much.

  
  


“Nomi, I know you don’t want this neither do I...but we can use this to figure out what’s happening to you.” Ellen felt horrible having set her own daughter in this situation but it was for her own good. With a reliable crew, Nomi could learn more about her arm without fear of being arrested.

  
  


“Mom, I know and I’m not mad..it’s something we need to do.” letting out a shaky breath Nomi tried to calm herself down, “When do we go the Nexus?”

  
  


“Day after tomorrow that’s when everyone meets to finalize the deal.”

  


“Okay.” Nomi left, wanting to clear her mind or at least get drunk enough to forget. If Alec Ryder tried to control her or leave anyone for dead she will kill him. She’d do what needed to be done for her family nothing more.

  
  


“SAM, keep on eye her please. Let me or mom know when she starts to get wild,” Scott spoke to the AI that was hooked into HQ.

  
  


**‘Of course Scott. Nomi has already had three shots of whiskey so far, is that cause for concern?’**

  
  


“No SAM, I’ll handle the beast. Mama Ryder, family it’s been grand but I have to save someone from themselves.” Peebee gave a mock salute before chasing after Nomi. The asari, in most cases, would have been riveted if she was given an assignment. But she didn’t mind this, working with the Ryder clan(minus one) it was the best chance of solving the remnant mystery.

_I still need to ask her about Voeld!_

  
  


“Alright, everyone has their part to play but what about me? Mom, why’d you call me here?” Scott felt a bit left out, Nomi was Tempest bound and he was out on the sidelines again.

  
  


“Yes, my little prince I have a special task for you.” Sloane knew that Scott hated to be called a prince. It always rubbed him the wrong way, ever since that stupid school play he was in. Sloane would never let him live it down. “Nomi won’t leave Kardara if we don’t have someone here to help with the Collective problem. So why not replace a Ryder with another Ryder? I know you’d rather be out with your sister waiting for her and your dad to beat the crap out of each other.”

  
  


“I do miss hanging out with mom and annoying the shit out of you so deal. I’ll keep this place standing while Nomi’s away.”

  
  


Sloane could feel a migraine coming on. Scott was ten times worse than his sister but at least he listened to orders.

  
  


~~~~~Kralla’s Song~~~~~

  
  


“Umi, don’t stop the drinks until I pass out.” She would wake up with a bitchin’ hangover but it would be worth it.

  
  


“You sure you want to pass out here? Tonight seems to be rather hostile, don’t you think?”

A violet asari took the empty stool next to Ryder as her own, nursing a glass of Umi’s finest in hand.

  
  


Nomi couldn’t help but give her new friend look over enjoying the sight before her. Nomi had never known an unattractive asari, it just never happened. The one sitting beside her radiated strength. It was captivating, while others seemed to be wary of her, Nomi found herself gazing into cold blue eyes.

  
  


“People know me they won’t try anything.” Downing, her shot Nomi gave her new friend her undivided attention. “I haven’t seen you before, new to the Kadara scene?”

  
  


“No, I like to stay in the slums, it’s more my scene.”

  
  


“Oh, and what brought you out into the light then? Couldn’t possibly be Umi’s charming personality.” The bartender flipped Nomi off, taking the glass before the young women could ask for another hit.

  
  


“I’m here for work and maybe I wanted to meet the Pathfinder of Kadara.” The asari leaned in close, her breath tickling the shell of Nomi’s ear. “You’ve done great things Nomi Ryder, who wouldn’t want to stand beside greatness?”

  
  


Maybe it was the day she was having, or maybe it was the sweet, sweet alcohol that was now running rampant in her system. Nomi leaned in closer to her new friend, hands gently traveling up the asari’s bare arms. She wanted someone, wanted use or be used by someone. Whatever it was that she had going on with Peebee…. _I….I don’t know what I want._

  
  


“Maybe….just maybe.”

  
  


“Ryder!” Peebee walked in to see Nomi snap herself back into her seat. The asari next to the now inebriated human let out a soft laugh. Ryder, even in the sorry state she was in now wouldn’t cheat on a partner she didn’t even have yet.

  
  


“So long Nomi Ryder, maybe we'll meet again.” The asari left, leaving Peebee to deal with the aftermath.

  
  


“I’ll right I’m taking you back to your room. Doubt Umi want’s another mess to clean up.” Peebee placed one of Ryder’s arms over her shoulder while she had a hand gripping Ryder’s waist. “You helped me when I was drunk, I’ll help you when you're drunk off your ass. Seems like a fair enough deal...just don’t expect a kiss goodnight.”

  
  


People were kind enough to look the other way while the asari took her friend home. Nomi had done too much for them to judge her. The human kept mumbling apologies to Peebee. Saying that she wouldn’t sleep with anyone else, that she was a one asari kind of person. That she wouldn’t hurt Peebee.

  
  


“Alright, Nomi, I get it and I think that the last part might be a bit racist but I forgive you.”  Once in the room, Ryder fell face first onto her bed with Pi right beside her. Peebee should have left then and there, every thought in her mind was telling her that much. But with Ryder, she always went against her better judgment. She took off the human's shoes, then her sweater before she tucked her in. “Goodnight, Nomi.”

  
  


Fighting that voice in her head, Peebee did, in fact, give the human a kiss goodnight.

  
  


~~~~~Tartarus:Kadara Slums~~~~~

  
  


“Just what were you thinking Adeena! All of our hard work could have been lost and for what?” Reyes was livid, Adeena knew what her part in all of this was, what she was meant to do. She had been clear that she didn’t want to spend too much time in the limelight until it was time.

  
  


“I wanted to see her. I wanted to see if she was worth all this work I’m about to do.” Adeena wasn’t worried about her mission. Her meeting with Ryder hadn’t put anything in danger, although it was a bit lacking.

  
  


“And was she everything you’ve ever dreamed of?”

  
  


“She’s not happy that’s for certain but she was entertaining. Would Alec be mad if I laid claim to her?” The asari wanted Ryder, all of her regardless of what the human was hiding. Or maybe it was because she was hiding something that Adeena craved her.

  
  


“Developing a crush are we?” Reyes was all for forbidden love, it made everything more enjoyable. “Sorry to say that the Ryder family is off limits unless you want Alec to come after you next.”

  
  


The asari’s laughter roared throughout the private room, it made Reyes a bit nervous.

“I will have Nomi Ryder, one way or another.”

  
  


~~~~~Nexus~~~~~

  
  


“Today marks a day new beginnings, of bridges, built and hatchets buried. The Remnant has been an unknown since we arrived. It is time to learn their secrets once and for all. With a team each representing their own interested party, we will uncover the truth.” Tann droned on about the merits of cooperation, the future that would be built on the backs of those who took on such a momentous task. It was all bull shit to Nomi’s ears.

  
  


She saw her father stand with the other Pathfinders no doubt proud of himself. One reason, it was all she needed to beat his ass to the ground. Leave him to freeze to death.

  
  


“Ryder.”

  


                                     “Ryder!”

  
  


“Oh Peebee, hey, what can I do for you?” Nomi hadn’t seen the asari since the day they returned to Kadara. The human knew she got drunk that night but the rest was a blur.

  
  


“I wanted to talk to you, to ask for a favor.” The asari took her to the far side of the room away from wandering eyes. “There’s this project I’m working on, which you are going to love by the by.”

  
  


Whenever the asari was excited about something her hand movements would become more flippant more alive. Nomi loved when Peebee become like this, the passion she had reminded Ryder of a simpler time. Of when she was back in the Milky Way hunting for Prothean artifacts, back when her family wasn’t shamed by the Alliance. Was it wrong that Ryder never wanted that drive to leave the asari’s eyes?

  
  


“I’m guessing that you need my healing touch to finish the job?” Nomi raised her right hand flashing her award-winning smile.

  
  


“Nope, all I need is one last piece of rem-tech and it will be complete….It’s just the tech...where’s it's located, might be problematic?”

  
  


“Where do we need to go Peebee?”

  
  


The asari looked into those lilac eyes knowing that what she was going to ask was not a simple walk in the park. “I need to go to Voeld.”

  
  


~~~~~Eos~~~~~

  
  


“And just why are we back on this planet? The vault is up and running, why waste our time here?” Nomi sat behind the wheel of the nomad heading into the middle of nowhere on Alec’s request.

  
  


“I don’t know Ryder, I think this place is nice...it might be the Stockholm Syndrome talking.”

Peebee never failed to lighten up a sour mood. Cora found herself chuckling along with them but quickly schooled her expression.

  
  


“Eos may be all sand but it’s the first successful colony for us. A sign of hope.” If there was ever a poster child for the Nexus’ original dream it was Cora Harper.

  
  


“Yeah, yeah I get all the sappy and sentimental moments to this place. But where is the remnant? Why did Papa Ryder bring us here?”

  
  


“Uh, Papa Ryder?” Cora felt extremely uncomfortable Alec had always been Alec to her.

  
  


“Come on Cora keep up here.” The asari leaned closer to the passenger seat gearing up for an explanation. “See we have Mama Ryder, Brother Ryder, and Papa Ryder.”

  
  


“Hey what about me? And I not included in my own family?” Nomi was close to pulling the car over until Peebee gave her an answer.

  
  


“You can get what the answer later, we’re here.”

Cora pointed to a remnant site where Alec and the others were waiting. There were bits and pieces of remnant structures scattered about. Peebee was all over the place once she was free of the nomad.

  
  


“Nomi, come here I want to show you something.” Alec was the furthest from the group some strange remnant structure before him. “SAM, tell her what this is.”

  
  


**‘Are you sure you want to do this Alec?’**

  


“Do it SAM.”

  


**‘Nomi, what you see are the roots of a tree that has integrated with the remnant structure over hundreds of years ago.’**

  
  


Nomi didn’t say anything she just continued to stare at the tree roots. There was a soft glow to it just like her right arm. Knowing SAM would never lie to her, could never lie to her, Nomi felt nothing. Her legs gave out, the information was too much, it shouldn’t be possible. With her right hand, Nomi touched the roots. In an instant, a hundred years of living were transmitted into the human’s mind. It was beautiful, awe-inspiring but most of all it was terrifying. Nomi Ryder wouldn’t perish by old age, if anything would put her down it would be a stray bullet.

  
  


“Hey, Ryder what’s wrong?” Peebee had seen the human fall, the asari was ready to shoot Alec if she had to.

  
  


“I….I can’t... die?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Nomi is have a mid-life crisis? Or better a not getting old crisis.....who knows the remnant works in mysterious ways.
> 
>  
> 
> Peebee and Nomi will be together. This I swear!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voeld pt.1

“Peebee, I can’t help but notice your wonderings around the med-bay doors. I am sure the Dr. T’pero has everything under control.” Jaal had found the asari in her usual spot aboard the Tempest, the escape pod. Against Alec’s orders, Peebee had made that room her own, rem-tech was thrown across all corners of the room. With the ban lifted under the guise of teamwork Peebee was able to collect more tech from Eos then her first time around. The price for her findings was too high. Nomi had shut down, she never left the medbay. Learning that you would outlive your family would do that to a person.

  
  


“I know the doc will take care of her….it’s just...I….I don’t know Jaal it's just what is it.” The asari couldn’t handle the questioning, not today, not ever. Ryder had proven to be a good friend and when it came to passing the time she was an even better distraction(if they could ever finish). To add anything would make things worse like they are now.

  
  


“She means a great deal to you, on Aya I saw the looks the two of you shared.”

  
  


“We’re friends Jaal, nothing more to it.” _Damn him! I love that angara are so into their emotions but right now it’s annoying._

  
  


“I do not think that she sees it that way.” On Aya, while Peebee was off exploring the city, Nomi would confide in him. In sense it was more of the gushing about one’s crush, it was cute to see someone such as Nomi flail about. Jaal wouldn’t press the asari about the nature of her relationship with the eldest Ryder sibling. When they were ready the two would fall into each other. “But I digress, shall we go see if our friend is ready to leave the med-bay?”

  
  


“If she’s not I’m dragging her out of there. We can’t have two brooding Ryder’s on one ship, shit will never get done.”

Leaving the safety of the escape pod Peebee all but dragged Jaal down to the med-bay, wanting to avoid Alec altogether. The Pathfinder was busy with Suvi, Cora and some scientist from the Nexus, going over the latest findings from Eos. The roguish asari had been a part of the group but found the company to be lacking and the information redundant. They needed to go somewhere else to learn more instead of going in circles.

  
  


The doors to the med-bay opened with a hiss. At first, nothing seemed different, all the med-beds were empty. Lexi had a small desk on the far side of the room, that was where the good doctor and human were. Neither Jaal or Peebee could see their friend’s face the way she sat said it all. Nomi Ryder was dejected, slumped over a chair with her right hand uncovered. Everyone on the ship knew about her condition no point in keeping it covered up.

  
  


“Ryder. Nomi, there is still so much we don’t know yet. There might be a way to reverse it to give you a normal life again.”

  
  


“Lexi, you didn’t see what I saw. The bit of tree, it’s been there long before we even thought about traveling out of the Milky Way. There is no reversing this. I am going to watch my family die around me.” Saying the words aloud didn’t make it easier. If anything it made things worse. Why did Alec have to show her that, to make something that she never thought possible, into a reality? Was it all in some sick attempt to prolong the Ryder legacy? She’d never know.

  
  


“Well if you're going to talk like that for the rest of your life I might just off you myself.”

Peebee was not one for such morbid talk and she wouldn’t accept it from Nomi.

  
  


“Would you?”

  
  


“Sure Ryder, 500 years from now if you still this  depressing I’ll be the one to pull the trigger.” Making the iconic gun shape with her hand the asari put the tips of her fingers against Nomi’s forehead.

  
  


“500 years sure is a long time. Sure you won’t get tired of me?” For the first time, Nomi Ryder smiled. Something Lexi had been trying to do since Eos.

  
  


“If all I had to do was threaten to kill you I would have done so long ago.” Lexi sighed. Treating the Ryder family was becoming more of a hassle than a job. Still, she was glad that her patient showed signs of recovery.

  
  


“I did not know that threats of death were a common medical practice of the Milky Way.” Jaal was genuinely confused by all that transpired. He believed that what Lexi had said to be true, that threats of death were an effective means of treatment.

  
  


“No Jaal, it is not. Although in some places assisted suicide was an acceptable practice.” The asari doctor should have known better than to bring a whole new variable into an already confusing conversation with an angara. Before she could explain further Alec had called the team to the conference room, saving everyone one from a lengthy explanation.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“The reason I called everyone here is to formulate a plan that would allow us to study as much Remnant as possible.” Alec looked around at the rag tag group about him wondering if they cared as much as he did. “I have narrowed down the list of planets to those that we’ve settled, letting other team’s handle those on the outskirts. I was thinking that for our next destination we would go to Havarl and let Jaal take over. The angara have been here longer, therefore have dealt with the remnant more than we have.”

  
  


There were murmurs of agreement amongst the crew. None of them had reason to disagree, it’s not like they had any reason to say otherwise. All save Nomi, who had promised to help a certain asari get a piece of remtech.

  
  


“We need to go to Voeld.”

  
  


“Why would we go there?”

  
  


“We barely scratched the surface last time we were there. There is an entire city that was protected by some sort of remnant shield. I can disable that now, there is so much we can learn. I say we go to Voeld.” Nomi dared her father to challenge her, to deny her of the closure that she so desperately needed.

  
  


Those around the table, save Peebee, shifted about. They knew what happened on that planet, how close they came to losing one of their own.

  
  


“If we’re visiting all these worlds let’s get Voeld over with and be on our way.” Nomi looked at no one but her father. Her lilac eyes digging into his soul.

  
  


“Kid’s got a quad on her, I say we go.” Drack, never the one to shy away from a fight didn’t care if he went to an ice planet or a jungle. As long as there was a fight he was game.

  
  


**‘If I may, visiting Voeld will prove useful. The colony stationed there has been asking for assistance.’**

  
  


“Fine. We go to Voeld. Dismissed.” Alec was going to say no. He never wanted to step foot on that godforsaken planet again. He had completely forgotten about the colony, the place that he and his children help to create. On that day he lost his family. Soon he might be getting them back.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Nomi found herself waiting outside the doors to the escape pod fidgeting with the item in her hand. She didn’t know how Peebee would react to this if she would even accept it at all. The asari was completely against knowing someone on a deeper level, no relationships whatsoever. Would she think of Ryder’s item as a gift or as a necessity for the upcoming mission?

  
  


“Oh the hell with it, she needs this.” Finding her resolve Nomi entered the room surprised to see Jaal there. Yes, the asari was friendly with just about everyone on the ship she didn’t think that Peebee would actually click with anyone.

  
  


“Hey, Ryder! Nice going with your dad by the way, very attractive.” The asari was a flurry of activity around the room. Every once and awhile she would take a tool from Jaal or toss something his way. Always jotting down notes on the nearest data-pad or paper.

  
  


“Yes, it was quite refreshing to see Alec Ryder stunned into silence. But are you going to be okay? It has been a year since then.” Jaal, with hands full of remtech found a way to give Nomi a hug. Even with bits of tech digging into her skin, Nomi felt warm.

  
  


“Exactly Jaal, it’s been a year. I’ll be okay.” Refusing to let the mood run sour Nomi tossed her gift at Peebee, causing the asari to come to a standstill in her work. Ryder had given her friend a jacket. It was much more secure than the purple leather jacket that the asari had. If they were going to the icy planet of Voeld, it would be best if someone’s mid-drift wasn’t showing. Jaal excused himself, allowing the two to have the room.

  
  


“Uh, Ryder what’s with the jacket?”

  
  


“Peebee, have you seen the readings of Voeld? The vids? You’re going to need a bit more than what you’re wearing.” Nomi found herself inching closer to the asari, hoping to steal a few minutes of pleasure.

  
  


“Oh, and what’s wrong with what I am wearing hmm?”

  
  


“For me it’s perfect but I’d hate to be denied your company because someone went off and died of frostbite.” Nomi ran her hand across the exposed skin Peebee had no trouble showing, “I don’t think I’d ever find anyone as interesting as you.”

  
  


The two found themselves locking lips against the wall, hands wandering over clothes wanting them off. They wouldn’t deny each other this time. No one would come knocking, needing Ryder for this or that. The ship was still a good three hours from their objective. Whoever had the nerve to intrude upon this time would face the consequences of two sex-starved maidens.

Nomi managed to get the asari out of her jacket and shirt in record time, hands running over breast clad in cloth. The human growled, infuriated at the bit of clothing that got in her way. She’d half a mind to rip it off before Peebee stopped her.

  
  


“As much as I would love for you to rip this off I need it. Didn’t pack spares when I left home.”

  
  


“What a shame.” Nomi bit into the grooves of the asari’s neck before latching on, making Peebee moan. It was a sound that Ryder would never tire of hearing. The human had an idea that would allow her to hear that sweet sound continuously. Hand moving downward, Nomi opened the button of the asari’s pants, inching slowly to her prize.

  
  


“If you want me to stop now is the time to say it.” Nomi’s voice was low, a tone reserved for partners only but the asari didn’t know that, didn’t need to know that.

  
  


“Nomi, stop talking.” Peebee grabbed Nomi’s hand pushing aside underwear until cool hands met warm skin, wet and ready.

  
  


This wasn’t how Nomi envisioned her moment with Peebee going. In her mind there was at least a bed, maybe some wine….the human also thought that she and Peebee would be a couple(she’d wait for the asari to come around).

  
  


**‘Nomi, your father is asking for you’**

  
  


Leave it to the father to be the mood killer. Nomi didn’t stop, Peebee wouldn’t let her.

“Don’t you dare stop.”

  
  


“I won’t.”

  
  


**‘Nomi, he has begun to search the ship’**

  
  


“Shut up SAM.” Nomi grunts, her thoughts on Peebee and Peebee alone. The asari is close she can feel it. The way she moves around the humans’ touch, how she moans and cried out. She wouldn’t last for a minute more. Whispering in the asari’s ear, Ryder felt her come undone, “Come for me Peebee.”

  
  


She did, the moment would have been beautiful if not for the damn pounding at the door. Alec had found them. He was demanding that the door be unlocked that SAM override whatever lock the girls had in place. The AI seemed to be on Nomi’s side, ignoring the orders of its Pathfinder to give the lovers a chance to finish up.

  
  


“That was intense.” The asari was breathing heavy, her body being held by Nomi. She would have walked away, made some sort of joke but her legs wouldn’t move and her mind was moving too fast for thoughts to become words.

  
  


“You deserve more than some small room on a ship.” Nomi’s voice had gone soft again as she gently rubbed circles on the asari’s lower back. Her words held a certain conviction that made Peebee want to leave. To pack up her shit and find another way to learn about the remnant.

  
  


Instead, she found the strength to push Nomi away and wave her words off with a casual remark, “And maybe you deserve to actually be on the receiving end for a change but sadly Papa Ryder has other plans.”

  
  


And with that, the magic was gone and Nomi Ryder was in need of a very cold shower.

  
  


~~~~~Voeld~~~~~

  
  


The planet of Voled was not one without its charm, even in the cold, the planet was beautiful. The lights that danced in the sky could be watched for hours on end. And the stars, Nomi had spent her very first night on the planet looking at the star’s alone. If fate had been kind this was where she would have wanted to settle. A warm mug in hand with a body pressed against her, it was a silly little dream. It became a nightmare once they had reached the vault on that day. Being back made the memories more vivid as if it were happening all over again. Nomi was grateful for her helmet then, making so that no one saw her face and she made believe that her shivers were from the cold. The other’s accepted it, knew that time was needed before this place would no longer have such a strong hold on her.

  
  
  


Peebee, still unaware of pain that this planet caused ran about the surface stargazing. The light reflecting off her skin made her look celestial. Nomi found herself staring one too many times, much to the teasing of the others. After giving the planet the appreciation it deserved the asari was focused on the task at hand. A certain piece of remtech that would complete her project.

  
  


Alec was forced to stay back at the colony with Liam, Cora, and Drack(for some odd reason) to investigate the missing ice miners. That left Nomi, Peebee, Jaal, and Vetra to explore the vault to its full potential.

  
  


“Alright Peebee, where to?” Ryder stood outside the Vault willing away unpleasant memories, trying to sound like her usual carefree self. Jaal had been at her side since touching down on the planet and for that she was grateful. He said nothing but the simple act of him being there did wonders.

  
  


“Well a part of me wants into the Vault but the piece I need seems to be in over there in that shielded area…...Let’s get the remtech first, we’ll be here awhile anyways.” She led the way asking Jaal question after question about his people. Eventually, she’d switch off to Vetra asking about her life and Sid. The light-hearted banter was easy to get lost in but whenever a bit of ice cracked Nomi was put on edge. “Hey Ryder, you seem a little jumpy, excited are you?”

  
  


“Oh, you know me, can’t wait to show off my remnant powers in front of everyone!”

_I can do this, all this is, is frozen water it can’t control me!_

  
  


The shield that prevented them from arriving at their destination was something that Nomi hadn’t seen before. It protected the surface and whatever was hidden underneath. It looked unstable, one wrong move and the ice would collapse. That thought would have been enough to paralyze Ryder, to make her turn back. But the very thought of being the first people to step foot in an area that had been sealed for centuries spurred her onward. Peebee’s motto of doing the never been done was infectious, it was worth the risk.

  
  


“SAM, will that terminal work?”

  
  


**‘It appears to be operational, bypassing the shield might take some time. It has been years since the site has been touched.’**

  
  


“Well then let’s get to work.” As Nomi worked the others formed a perimeter around her, keeping any curious wildlife from getting too close. Once the shield was down Peebee rushed onto the scene trying to find the source of her remtech signal.

  
  


The asari wasn’t paying attention the layout around her, didn’t see that the patch of ice she stood on was ready to give way. When Nomi noticed it was too late, the ice had given out. Without thinking the human took off in a biotic charge falling in after the asari. Jaal and Vetra were left topside with the task of saving their friends before they froze to death.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Ow,” Peebee had found herself in worse situations throughout her life, being trapped underneath ice wasn’t the worst. “Still with me Ryder?”

  
  


The human who had ended up beneath the asari for the second time since meeting her didn’t answer. She tossed her helmet to the side, loose strands of hair covering her face. Her eyes were wild as she scanned the rouge on top of her. She jumped to her feet dragging the asari with her, scanning her for injuries.

  
  


“Are you hurt? Did anything cut into you, do you feel okay?”

  
  


The bombardment of questions was too much for the asari. She never liked it when people asked about her, showed too much interest in her. It made her feel like she was about to be trapped. It wasn’t something she was keen on happening to her.

“Ryder, what’s with all the questions? You’ve been weird since we came here. I get it, something happened to you the first time around but what gives?”

  
  


Letting go of her friend's wrist Nomi slid onto the floor. It was strange, the human never wanted to speak about that day. She would always shrug it off, make a joke, always running away from her problem. But let this one asari saunter her way inside Nomi’s life and talking about her past seemed bearable.

  
  


“Guess I owe you the whole story. A year ago the vault on Voeld wasn’t active like most were when we got here. My dad, Scott and I were on the ground team that day, tasked with making the planet viable for us and the angara. Seemed simple enough, right? We get to the third monolith and find it overrun with remnant bots and wildlife. Not that big of a deal the fight was pretty easy...but the ground wasn’t stable and just like us the shit caved in with me on top. I cut myself pretty badly in the fall I could see the bone on my right hand. Where I ended up is kind of hard to describe it was like a circuit board for the monolith. Remnant technology wired the place, a bit of it was broken too, leaking whatever it is that fuels them.

  
  
  


Just my luck that my arm, cut and all fell right into the stuff burning me from the inside out. The pain made the details a little funny. SAM cleared it up for me the best it could. That liquid for lack of a better term is like their blood, without it, then nothing can be done. It transmits orders, allows the remnant to do what they do. That same life source integrated with me instead of killing me, giving me the weird pattern on my arm and the ability to interface without SAM being a constant buffer. Oh don’t look at me like that, there’s more to this story.” Nomi felt herself shaking now, the events that followed after always found a way to set her off.

  
  
  


“I thought that I was done there for a few hours or so, that my dad would rescue me without a second thought. He didn’t. That good for nothing son of a bitch left me in the ground for three fucking days! Scott was digging with his bare hands by the time Alec told the other’s what had happened to me. He always said that the mission came first but I always thought that we were more important than the mission. I guess not. When I came to and learned what happened Mom had already left him, Scott had left to Aya once he saw that I was awake. And I was left bitter and angry at the man who did this to me. So no I don’t like Voeld much, maybe I never will but I would rather die than let you go through that pain.”

  
  
  
  


Peebee sat there dumbfounded. She had known that there was animosity in the Ryder clan but never knew it ran so deep. There was something else, something that Nomi wasn’t telling her but the asari wouldn’t pry. Family was a big thing to Ryder that much she knew from the talks they’ve had. But to have it destroyed in the span of three days. That would fuck up even the sanest of people. The olive eyes asari found herself hating Alec Ryder with a passion. It was fun to mess with the stoic man, who seemed to be more turian than human. But what he did to Nomi, Ellen and Scott were unforgivable. And he had the nerve to want them back.

  
  
  


“If that’s the case then why do Cora and Liam still follow him, why is he still a Pathfinder.” That’s not what Peebee wanted to say. She wanted to offer comfort but did not trust herself. Skin deep she kept reminding herself. Only ever go skin deep.

  
  


“Cora believes that she can change him, bring back the man that she signed up to follow. Or if ever comes down to it replace him and try to heal the scars he left behind. Liam and many other members of the Nexus believed he did the right thing, activating the vault first. That’s what started the uprising. The cold-hearted way the Nexus acted in the beginning.” Nomi didn’t feel like talking anymore, her throat and body sore. She had tried to get in contact with SAM as she told the asari her story but there was interference. There shouldn’t have been they were trapped in ice, nothing more. It should have been easy to get in contact with the Tempest or the colony.

  
  


Rather than waiting to be saved Nomi looked around the space she and Peebee were trapped in. Ryder noticed light slipping past a crack in the wall. Whatever was beyond had to be better than the small space they now occupied. Turning back to her friend with a genuine smile this time Nomi offered a chance of a lifetime.

  
  


“Peebee, let’s go do what’s never been done before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it half of whole that is Nomi's backstory! 
> 
>  
> 
> Next time,  
> Voeld pt.2 with a side of Kadara action


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voeld pt2!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How has everyone been?   
> Good, I hope!  
> Sorry for such a delay but I am now back in college after taking a semester off so my focus has been solely on school.  
> But I will not give up on this story, I have plans to fuck up lives man.....sorry...not really  
> If you want a drabble request let me know I think I am going to start a drabble side piece like I did for To Fit In  
> enjoy!!!

~~~~~Kadara~~~~~

  
  
  


“Sloane, the place is another dead end, nothing here but a call out to us.” Scott had been filling in for his sister since she left on the joint remnant team. Tomorrow would make it a month of slumming it in Kadara, trying to stop the Collective. It wasn’t working. There was always one step ahead, it was driving Scott crazy. Every day there was a new incident occurring in the Wastelands. The water might be clean but there were still ways to mess with the Outlaws. The Collective targeted the windmill farm that powered the port city for the sixth time. They never got close enough to do actual damage, however, they just wanted to show Sloane that they could take her precious port at any time.

  
  
  
  


_ ‘Well, that was a bloody waste of time. Come back here then, let the other’s handle it. Your mother is taking a trip to the Nexus today. I’m sending some men with her but I want you to see her off.’ _

  
  
  
  


“Oh does the Queen of Kadara not want others to know she has a heart?” Scott couldn’t help but tease. At the base, Sloane made it no secret that she and Ellen were together. It was even common knowledge that the self-proclaimed ruler was in a relationship with the infamous Ellen Ryder. But to keep her safe there were rarely seen out of base together and whenever she stepped out Sloane made sure that she had a small contingent of Outlaws with her. 

  
  
  
  


_ ‘Keep up that cheeky talk boy, you just might lose that picture of your lovely angaran.’ _

  
  
  
  


“Oh, that’s low even for you Sloane…...I have a spare…..”

  
  
  


All that could be heard on the other line was the sound of Sloane’s laughter. It was so easy to put Scott in his place, to tease as he has mercilessly teased others. Nomi was the same way all Sloane had to do was mention that asari that had joined up with them and the eldest child would be reduced to a bumbling mess.

  
  
  
  


“Hey SAM ready to take another crack at that data we recovered?”

  
  
  


**“Scott, the chances of that data being a virus is extremely high. The data was left for your sister. They might have found a way to block my connection to either of you. Proceed with caution.”**

  
  
  
  


“Never a dull moment in this place I’ll give you that much.” 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“Adeena you cannot be serious! Joining Ellen’s guard to get to the Nexus? What are you playing at, hm? We have a plan already set in motion your little adventures jeopardize it all and for what, a chance at Nomi Ryder?” Reyes prided himself on being a free spirit acting as if nothing truly bothered him. It wasn’t until Adeena joined the Collective that the man found a few grey hairs atop his head. 

  
  
  
  


“Everything I have done is for the mission, Reyes. Sloane hasn’t been able to catch us, has she? You continue to work her like you do everyone on the planet and I send in the muscle when you call.” Adeena didn’t seem to care for her partner's outburst, just like she never truly cared about how he ran the Collective. It was too much cloak and dagger for her, play too long in the shadows and one might never find the light again. “Besides what I do now is to further the goal Alec has set before us.”

  
  
  


“Oh, and what is that?” Reyes poured himself a glass of Elassa savoring it for its sweet flavor. It was a gift from a client, a rather gracious salarian who had promised to do more business with him. In fact, Reyes had received many courier jobs because of this one patron.

  
  
  
  


“An informant of mine is based on the Nexus keeping me up to date with whatever it is they try to achieve there.” Adeena made sure to have her own people scattered across this new system as soon as she joined with the likes of Reyes and Alec. The two might have done well at playing the long con but Adeena was a matron and has centuries to perfect her art. 

  
  
  
  


“Lately there has been a small shift in the activities of a selected group of scientist. They have been moved from their area of expertise to undertake a new task. Something that said informant has had trouble discerning. I’ve decided to give them a hand, steal a secret or two.” With a last of her Outlaw ensemble in place, Adeena left Reyes to drink in the slums. Kralla’s Song, she decided had much finer company compared to Tartarus. 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~Voeld~~~~~

  
  
  


“Sir, we’ve found the miners.” Cora looked over the bodies of the missing colonist, a sick twisted feeling took root in her gut.

  
  
  


“Whatever got em sure as hell ain’t wildlife. The wounds don’t fit the bill.” Drack tapped one of the bodies with his foot, he said he was “just checking”

  
  
  


_ ‘Kosta and I are heading to your area now scout ahead but do not engage until we arrive.’ _

  
  
  


“Copy that.” Turning back to Drack who was still “checking” the dead colonist, “We’re moving out Drack don’t kill anything until Ryder gets here.

  
  
  
  


“Why do you kids always ruin my fun?”

  
  
  
  


The area ahead was littered with what used to be an angaran outpost. The walkways connecting the hubs together were destroyed, entire structures were encased in ice while others were on their last legs. Whoever attempted to settle here never stood a chance. The area was secluded, the mountains that surrounded them could be of more harm than good if a particularly harsh storm passed through. Nothing about this place screamed success.

  
  
  
  


“I don’t like the feel of this place.” Drack was never one to shy away from fights, dangerous areas, and plates of food that did not belong to him. For him to be the one and say that something was off made Cora uneasy. Ryder Senior needed to get there and fast. 

  
  
  
  


“I agree with you big buy, let’s go see if any of these outposts has a damn heater we can fix up.”

Stepping into that area had been a mistake, the ground beneath her feet began to shake, the entire mountain seemed to tremble. Something was moving just beneath the surface and it seemed to be getting closer. “Drack get to cover now!”

  
  
  


What emerged from the ground Cora had trouble coming to terms with. It was definitely Remnant in origin but not on the scale that she was used to. This thing was massive it could have been the same height of the Tempest, maybe a bit higher but she didn’t have a model to work with at the moment. It’s three massive legs struck the ground anchoring it into place while its head scanned the area around it. That was the part that confused Cora, there was no reason for it to be doing that. Most remnant that she dealt with were always around structures either repairing them or defending them. So then what was this one doing, scanning nothing but empty space?

  
  
  


“Sir, you might want to hurry...we found what killed those people.”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Nomi had led herself and Peebee into what could have been a city square or plaza. It was massive covered completely in ice, rendering the once great city uninhabitable regardless of how much work was done to restore it. That didn’t mean that there was nothing to be gained from this place. This city once belonged to the angara, it could hold answers to questions that they had long forgotten or better yet an answer to the questions that floated about the remnant. 

  
  
  


“Hey, Peebee, before we fell, didn’t you say that your remtech was in this area?” Nomi felt as though something was calling out to her, she felt a tingle all along her right arm. If she had to guess she would say that the faint lines of green light were glowing a bit brighter than usual. She had told SAM that when it came to interfacing with the remnant the glyphs translated into images and occasionally a sound. The sound she felt radiating off this place made Nomi feel homesick and so alone. 

  
  


“Yeah it did but without SAM I’d say we’re screwed...Hey!” Peebee noticed the Nomi wasn’t really listening. She was walking as if something had possessed her, her feet taking her to the center of the plaza. “Why bother SAM when I have my own remnant detector.” 

  
  
  


**‘Who are you? You feel like one of them but you are not.’**

What spoke to them in such a distressed voice belonged to an AI hooked up at the center of the clearing. She looked nothing like SAM did, while he’s “body” was more spectral hovering about in SAM node, this AI was more corporeal.

  
  
  


“My name is Nomi, we’re from the Milky Way millions of lightyears from here. I’m human and my friend next to me is an asari. We came to the Andromeda system to look for a new home, we’re working together with the angara.” Nomi was never one to be a diplomat, too boring her taste. But there was something about this AI but the entire system really that made her want to put her best foot forward.

  
  
  


**‘I am alone, you are not like them, the angara are not them, I wish to die.’**

The blinking eye began to move about rapidly showing how distressed the AI truly was.

  
  
  
  


“Wow, first AI we meet that isn’t SAM and it’s suicidal…...just peachy.” Peebee stood back letting Ryder do her thing. She did feel bad for the AI, being alone for however long that it was would drive any person to off themselves. She’d let Ryder talk do the things only a Ryder can do while she poked around for her rem-tech.

  
  
  
  


“Hey it’s okay, you don’t have to die, you’re not alone. We brought an AI with us its name is SAM. We can’t talk right now because you're blocking the connection. If you take it down you can talk and maybe see that you don’t have to stay here anymore.” Nomi was earnest, she did not want something as precious as this to simply fade out, become another thing of the past.

  
  
  
  


**‘I want to talk to this SAM but I will not go with the angara! They are not them they will never be them!’**

  
  
  
  


“I won’t make you go with anyone you don’t want to. SAM has a place all it’s own if you want to go there then I’ll take you there and no one will question you until you are ready. Does that sound good?”

  
  
  
  


**‘It is acceptable…...I will allow it.’**

  
  
  


“SAM, can you hear me?”

  
  
  


**‘Nomi, we’ve been trying to establish a link since you and Peebee have fallen. We cannot find a way in.’**

  
  
  


“Don’t worry about that we’re fine and I’m pretty sure I just found an exit. Listen SAM how would you feel about having a roommate in SAM node?”

  
  
  
  


The question caught the AI off guard and that was a surprise in itself. After three failed attempts at scanning the mystery AI before them, SAM agreed to host her in the Hyperion. It was there that it had a better chance of getting to understand it’s new companion. Now the only thing that remained was blasting through a thick icewall to rejoin Jaal and the others. Peebee came back with a skip in her step having found the past she needed to complete her project(one she still refused to speak of). Clearing the ice wasn’t the hardest task both Nomi and Peebee were well versed when it came to their biotics and were able to reach the surface in record time. 

  
  
  
  


There was one slight problem that both forgot while trapped below. Jaal and Vetra had an entire angaran rescue team trying to get drills working in several locations. When they saw Peebee and Ryder emerge from the ice cheers erupted all around. They were eager to know what had been uncovered. No secrets were kept from her team or those that had rushed out to help them. Nomi told them about the AI, how it had wished to die after being left alone for so long. Most of the angaran(Jaal included) all jumped to their feet ready with a million questions in their minds. It was with a heavy heart that Nomi told them of the AI’s wishes, that for now she’d be left with SAM before anyone can ask her anything. She feared that if anyone from any race were to come before it, they would surely meet their demise.

  
  
  
  


“Ryder, surely there must be something we can do it make it feel more out ease?” Jaal wanted nothing more than to bring the Moshea here, to reclaim their lost history.

  
  
  


“Just give it time Jaal, it’s been alone for a long time, things have changed drastically. It needs time to adjust.”

  
  
  


“Ryder seems like our break is over.” Vetra who had been helping the angara pack up the drills came rushing over, “Cora and the other’s fought some massive remnant thing and want us to go check it out. Apparently, SAM wants you to work your magic…..you dad is pissed.” Mandibles flared out to show amusement. Vetra did like it when SAM preferred Nomi to her father.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“It’s huge!” Peebee leaned on top of Jaal in the shuttle trying to get a better look at the bot before her. She had never seen anything like this and she had spent months on Eos before Ryder came along. 

  
  
  
  


“They fought that thing? Man Drack must have stories for days on this fight alone.” Vetra knew she was never going to hear the end of the old krogans stories. It was time to start mentally preparing.

  
  
  


Alec, Cora and the other’s were waiting by the head of the remnant. Alec was scanning away trying to get as much information as possible before Nomi got there. He didn’t like it when she used her right arm, he believed it was too dangerous. Now knowing that she could possibly outlive them all made him twice as skeptical. If anyone other then the science team found out about Nomi’s condition she could kiss her life of freedom goodbye. Yet his daughter didn’t seem to share his concerns. The crew only knew what happened because they were there, that he had no choice but to accept. This asari however, Peebee, she had no right to know, she was a liability in his eyes. If she were to come to an unfortunate accident while on this mission he wouldn’t mind at all.

  
  


“You guys called an expert?” Nomi was as smug as ever. It was one of the few luxuries she allowed herself when working with her father. To know that in this area she was better, desired by an AI he created to deal with these situations. It was like a drug to her.

  
  
  
  


“SAM thinks that you would be able to ascertain the function of this remnant like you did with the other’s.” 

  
  
  


“That was all Peebee’s doing but hopefully with this guy I get lucky.” Winking at her father Nomi placed her right hand on the remnant. What she saw was breathtaking. This remnant made the rivers, the underground structures the very mountains itself. Where is the planet was formless it gave it shape, where no water could run it made it so. It was an architect, and it wasn’t the only one. Many planets had this similar bot working below the surface, repairing damages or adding new structures. It was beautiful, so beautiful that it moved Nomi to tears.

  
  
  


“It’s an Architect.”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~Nexus: Three Days Later~~~~~

  
  
  


Nomi was out to lunch with Cora and Vidalia it had been some time since she had been out with the two of them. She had borne witness to the relationship blossoming between the two ever since she thawed out of cryo. Cora always had this act about her, like she never noticed the looks that Vidalia would give her. Or that the reports or better her job were too important for a relationship. With the help of Scott, Nomi was able to show Cora how much of a fool she was being not going out with someone who was clearly interested. The two have been together for nearly two years now.

  
  
  


“So Nomi, I hear it’s your handy work that allowed an ancient AI to move into SAM node.” The three sat in the small dining area of Vidalia and Cora’s shared apartment. The apartment was a mix of wild flora and pictures of the couple on various planets. It felt more like a home than anything else. 

  
  
  


“Kinda? Vidalia if you heard the way it spoke your heart would have shattered. To be alone that long and then want to die, it was just too sad….Even for me.” 

  
  
  


“Never thought I’d see the day where Ryder’s heart was moved to the point of action.” Cora teased knowing full well how caring her friend truly was.

  
  
  


“Hah-hah Cora very funny. So when and you going to have a kid? I mean it’s been two years what keeping you?” Nomi knew that her words would have a certain effect on her friends. They had been dancing around this topic for the past year. It was always a pleasure to give her dear friends a shove in the right direction.

  
  
  


Cora had turned a shade of red that closely resembled an earth tomato while Vidalia turned a deep purple. The asari mumbled something about having to be bonded first and Cora agreed with her, saying that she was waiting for the right moment. Nomi would have continued her relentless teasing if she hadn’t gotten an email from a certain asari asking for a bit of her time. Peebee had been a bit of a ghost since the Tempest made it back to the Nexus. She rarely answered her omni and when she did it was always such a brief little thing like, “Yes Ryder I am still alive now leave me be”.

  
  
  


“Well as always it was loving catching up but someone else desires my attention. Too bad I can only be in so many places.” As dramatic as she could possibly be Nomi bowed before seeing herself out. She promised to spend time with them again later on before she and Cora were space bound. Nomi had promised to spend time with everyone on board the Tempest, she had missed spending time with them like she used to. For now, she wanted nothing more than to dash over to Peebee’s place just to see what her friend had been keeping secret for so long.

  
  
  


Peebee’s apartment just like the escape pod of the Tempest, as well as the Valkyrie, was an utter mess of data pads, papers and tools splayed about every open surface. If Nomi had to guess she would assume that the bedroom was in the same state of disarray. Peebee was waiting with a huge smile when Ryder walked in. Behind her was a remnant Observer floating peacefully behind her.

  
  
  


“My project! She is complete!” 

  
  
  


“She?” Leave it to a human to focus on the minuscule details.

  
  
  


“Well, she looks like a she to me.” Peebee looked annoyed, here she was with a remnant that wasn’t attacking them. Nomi had to have been blown away.

  
  
  


“This is great Peebee, you’ve outdone yourself this time.” 

The way Nomi spoke, it was soft and gentle, as if this tone of voice was meant for Peebee and Peebee alone. Nomi, unafraid took a few steps more so that she was directly in front of the Observer. She could feel her right arm humming beneath the bandages, there was something unique about this one. With a steady hand, she placed her hand on the nearest tentacle. This Observer was blank,  it had no data to transfer, no sound. But it seemed eager, it allowed it’s smaller tentacle’s the ones closer to its mandibles to gently probe at Nomi’s right hand. 

  
  
  
  


“Aw look at you two having a moment, I should take a picture. To capture the moment.” Peebee was beyond relieved to see that Nomi approved of her project. The asari had a gut feeling that she might have crossed a line of morality or something. 

  
  
  


“She’s eager, wants to learn more, experience more. Peebee what you’ve done….I can’t even describe.” 

  
  
  


“Well you know what they say, actions speak louder than words. Maybe you can show me your appreciation.” Placing her hand on the small of Nomi’s back Peebee moved her away from the Observer and towards the coach. Nomi fell on the cushions leaving Peebee to sit on her lap, hands running along the underside of Nomi’s shirt. 

  
  
  


“It seems that you already have a few ideas in mind.” Nomi allowed Peebee to take control this round, she let the asari control the flow in which they kissed, of whose shirt gets removed first. It finally seemed that Ryder would be on the receiving end for a change.

  
  
  


Or at least she would have if the door had been locked.

  
  
  


“Shit I forgot to lock it!” Peebee quickly jumped from Ryder’s lap to stare down the intruder. It was another asari not nearly as beautiful as Peebee(in Nomi’s point of view anyone).

  
  
  


“Oh Pelessaria, I didn’t know you were still using this place.” The way she spoke, the way she used Peebee’s real name(a name that Ryder found beautiful) irked her. The two had history it could clearly be seen but it was not something that ended pleasantly.

  
  
  


“It is my apartment Kalinda I think that means I have the right to use it.” Peebee seemed to be on edge, for as long as Nomi had known her she had never heard this tone of voice from her friend.

  
  
  


“Oh I know babe but it seemed like you were never coming back, joining up with your new friends an all. Speaking of which aren’t you going to introduce me?”

  
  
  


“Kalinda this is Ryder, Ryde-”

  
  
  
  


“Not your human friend, everyone knows the infamous child of Alec Ryder. I meant your remnant friend.”

  
  
  


Nomi had enough, this asari, Kalinda had the nerve to come into Peebee’s home and demand things of her. Whatever they were in the past Nomi could give a shit about no one would disrespect her friends while she was around.

  
  
  


“It seems pretty clear to me that Peebee doesn’t want you here. So let me show you the door babe.” All but forcing Kalinda to leave, Nomi didn’t breath easy until the door was shut and locked. Now she was left in a rather tough spot with Peebee. She could ask what was wrong hoping that her friend would confide in her rather than run away, or she could let Peebee run through her motions. 

  
  
  
  


“So you’ve met Kalinda….she’s a bitch a know.”

  
  
  
  


“You guys….seemed close…..”

  
  
  
  


“Yeah, we were. She was the one that thawed me out early, we were family once. Now we’re not even that.” Peebee, the way she spoke about Kalinda broker Ryder’s heart all over again. The fact that in a whole new galaxy people would pull the same shit made no sense to her. Why would anyone want to hurt someone like the asari before her? 

  
  
  
  


“If you ever want to talk I’m here.” 

  
  
  
  


“Thank’s Ryder you're a pal. Now if you excuse me I’m going to pack this place up….I don’t need it anymore. And...I’ve already made an Observer that you can take with you on ground missions. You should be seeing it soon.” Peebee showed Ryder out before locking herself back in the apartment. She tried her best to smile but Ryder could see the pain in her eyes. It wasn’t something so easily hidden.

  
  
  
  


Little did Ryder know was she walked the streets of the Nexus that someone was watching her. Adeena could not help the attraction that she felt propel her to the eldest Ryder twin, all she knew was that she had to act on it. The plan of Reyes and Alec be damned. She would have Nomi Ryder even if it meant taking on everyone in the Andromeda system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time!  
> A look at one Ellen had been up to before the Tempest arrived at the Nexus  
> Who was Adeena meeting with(at this point we all can assume who she was meeting with)  
> And just what is happening on Kadara!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Alec is a douche


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~Nexus: Three Days Prior~~~~~

  
  
  


Ellen had received a rather cryptic email from Lexi before she arrived on the Nexus. Something about Nomi’s affliction that they had uncovered on Eos, something she would want to see as soon as possible. Sloane wasn’t happy that she left Kadara with nothing else to go on but it involved one of her kids and that’s all that mattered. With Kadara and the Initiative now in something resembling a partnership it wasn’t as dangerous to travel between the two. Ellen needed nothing more than a ship and someone to drive it. Instead, Sloane sent an entire guard along with the ship, she didn’t want to take any chances. Ellen tried to get rid of her protectors as soon as they touched down, no one would dare touch her here, she had too much respect. Yet they all stayed and waited until she had arrived at the science labs that’s when they left her, all save one, an asari that Ellen couldn’t remember.

  
  
  


“It’s all right dear I can handle the rest.”

  
  
  
  


“Of course, I won’t be far when you are ready to say the word and I’ll be here.” The asari gave a small bow before leaving. Ellen found the entire exchange to be odd, then again most people from Kadara were of the colorful sort. She was sure the asari meant nothing by it. 

  
  
  


“Ah, Ellen you’re here. We’ve much to discuss. I’m sure you eager to know what your daughter learned while on Eos.” Dr. Aridana was the first to greet Ellen handing her a data-pad and cup of coffee. 

  
  
  


Ellen took both grateful that the pleasantries were done and out of the way. She needed to know what happened to Nomi or better yet what is happening to Nomi. It was not an easy read, not in the slightest. Learning that your child would outlive you is something every parent hopes and dreams for. Learning that your child would outlive everyone they know and love is another thing entirely. Nomi would have to bury her friends, a family of her own once she settled down. It would be a curse for her. 

  
  
  


“Oh, my poor girl. Isn’t there a way to reverse this? Or at least try to?”

  
  
  


“There is so little we know about the remnant as is. All we can do at this point is build off of that we already have and hope that the Pathfinder and his team discover something new along the way.” 

  
  
  


“Great. Knowing her she probably didn’t take it well. I feel bad for Lexi….I should give her a call.”

  
  
  


“Let me know when you do. I know it might be of little help but I thought I could give Nomi some reading’s on handling grief from the viewpoint of an asari. Her newfound life expectancy is now similar to ours, they might help.” Dr. Aridana handed a new datapad to Ellen with various readings already downloaded. 

  
  
  


“Thank you. Now let’s see what we can put together.”  

  
  


It was just another day in the office for Ellen Ryder.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


She thought Ellen Ryder would be...more powerful a more demanding presence like her ex-husband. That wasn’t to say that Ellen was weak, that was the furthest thing from the truth. Adeena had more respect for Ellen then for Alec, she tried to understand whereas he only tried to control. To have dominion over something completely one must first understand it. That was where Adeena came in, she wanted more than partial control of a planet such as Kadara. It was this same wanting that left Omega tasteless for her. At least with Andromeda, there were the remnant that made things interesting. If she were to find a way to control them then maybe, just maybe this new system would be worth her wild. And it seemed that her answers lied with Nomi Ryder. 

  
  


The plan to get the eldest Ryder sibling was already in motion. That “chance” meeting at Kralla’s Song was the start of it all. There was a very slim chance of them actually meeting again until Alec’s final push for Kadara but for now, she was content with knowing that Nomi Ryder was the one she wanted. 

  
  
  


_ My darling Nomi I can’t wait to see you again _

  
  
  


Adeena had many of her own informants spread out in this new system they now called home. She did not trust Reyes or Alec, they were just a means to an end, a way to pass the time. The information that they gave her added to what she gathered independently would give her an upper hand in the coming days. The one she was meeting now seemed eager to join with her when first approached. An asari tasked with being one of the diplomatic team, the one involved with the first contact had grown bored of her role. Contact had been made, the angara along with the species from the Milky Way were now working together. There was nothing for this poor diplomat to do, that was until Adeena came along. 

  
  
  
  


“And here I thought you no longer moved in social circles.” Adeena snuck up on her informant, who had been in a deep conversation with a visitor from Aya. The asari was startled at first but then relaxed into Adeena’s arms like a lover would do.

  
  
  


“Adeena, if I knew that you were coming I would have cleared my schedule.”

  
  
  


“Ah but then I would miss you in action…..but we should take this conversation somewhere, where we can get reacquainted. Kalinda.”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~Nexus:Present Day~~~~~

  
  
  


“It would seem that your past entanglement has done what the other’s cannot.” Adeena lounged in Kalinda’s bed, the two had just come down from a rather pleasurable joining. Kalinda rested beside her, her leg thrown over Adeena’s midsection. 

  
  
  
  


“If Pelessaria was ever good for anything it would be this. That asari fell in love with the remnant was soon as she saw them.” 

  
  
  


“Keep tabs on this one Kalinda, we might be able to gain the upper hand in our own remnant research. I’ve grown tired of collecting scraps.” Feeling the urge to join again Adeena kissed a trail along Kalinda’s neck. Her partner moaning softly as Adeena bit along the ridges of her neck folds. 

  
  
  


“Oh I have plans for Pelessaria….for now I, however, I want you.”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~Hyperion: Alec’s Room~~~~~

  
  
  


“Reyes I do not trust Adeena at all, she’s too much of a wild card, unpredictable. If she does anything to harm Ellen or the twins…”

  
  
  


_ “She won’t Alec. She hasn’t learned Nomi’s secret..that’s what interest her. I’m certain she won’t harm them.”  _

  
  
  


That’s all Alec needed to hear, that his family had become the new interest for a rather unsavory individual. She provided muscle when needed and Intel when there should have been nothing, Adeena was useful but not a team player. Whereas Alec and Reyes wanted what was best for Kadara, Adeena’s goal was unclear to them. Once they retook the port from Sloane, Alec had a plan in place to take out the asari. 

  
  
  


“We will deal with her when the time comes. Right now both Ellen and Nomi are on the Nexus, Scott will be leaving shortly. I’ve planned to visit Havarl, the world that was supposedly the beginning for the Angara. Jaal wanted to show this world to Scott, this was the perfect chance to get him off planet. “Once he is gone we move forward with the plan. Keep toying with them for now.”

  
  
  


_ “Agreed. There are a few more preparations that I need to make. I’ll call you once everything is done.” _

  
  
  


The holo image of Reyes cut off leaving Alec alone in his room. What he was about do would earn him nothing but the scorn of his family. There would be no road to forgiveness he was beginning to realize it now but there could be no going back. There was hope for Ellen and maybe Scott given enough time. But for Nomi, there would be nothing but hatred. A hatred that her hero, her own father would take such drastic measure to ensure unity amongst their own people. Tann already backed him, the other’s would soon fall in line once they saw what was done. With a sigh Alec began to power down his terminals, it was time to move out again.

  
  
  


“SAM call back the team, we’re headed to Havarl.”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~Tempest: Enroute to Havarl~~~~~

  
  
  


“Peebee the fact that you have done such a thing, the first to do such a thing is incredible.” Jaal was once again in the escape pod with Peebee watching as her little helper roamed around the room. 

  
  
  


“Thanks, Jaal, she was and is my greatest creation.” Peebee seemed to be back to her old self, the apartment back on the Nexus no longer belonged to her. Kalinda could have it for all she cared, Peebee had no use for a home, a place to go back to. It wasn’t her. But something was still bugging her. Kalinda had seen her little bot, had seen Nomi. There was a good chance of her ex-harassing both. Peebee should have left already, she had been in one place for too long as is, it wasn’t her style. But at the thought of leaving Ryder she stopped, the human was becoming important to her. That was the last thing she wanted.

  
  
  
  


“Pelessaria, I saw that you were packing yesterday and then unpacking are you going to leave us soon?” 

  
  
  


“No...I don’t know….Maybe? I’m keeping myself on my toes for the moment. Don’t know what my next move is gonna be.” 

  
  
  


“Whenever you do decide to depart I will be sad to see you go. I know Ryder would be as well, she’s accepted so much of what’s happened to her with great ease since meeting you.” Jaal had no intention of using Ryder’s feelings for Peebee to try and keep the asari on the ship. That would be the last thing he would wish upon his friend, he was merely speaking a truth that was evident to everyone on the ship. 

  
  
  
  


Peebee did not take it that way at all. To her, it felt like the escape pod was becoming too small, that she was suffocating in a place where she used to find refuge. If it weren’t for Jaal being there was a good chance that she would have fallen on the spot. 

  
  
  


“Thanks, big guy.”

  
  
  


“I hope my words did not cause you distress. I didn’t mean to make you feel such a way.”

  
  
  


There was no way that Peebee could ever be mad at Jaal, with is big eyes and even bigger heart. “I’m not mad at you Jaal. You just hit a little too close to home with that one is all.”

  
  
  
  


_ “Peebee can you come to my room, please? Ryder and her new toy are tearing this place apart.” _

One could hear the annoyance that laced Vetra’s voice. Since showing Ryder her new remnant friend Peebee had made a combat model in a show of thanks. That could be seen as one of the asari’s worst moments. The remnant observer that Ryder dubbed Zap, followed her everywhere. She showed Zap off to Gill within the first moments of boarding the Tempest, leaving the engineer mind blown. Alec wanted SAM to scan it, learn more and then try to mass produce copies. Ryder nor Peebee would have that they found a way to halt SAM from learning its secret. Now it seemed that Ryder was having too much fun with Zap. She scared Liam, harassed Cora and now she seemed to be terrorizing poor Vetra. 

  
  
  
  


“Fine.” Grabbing a wrench from her work table Peebee along with Jaal went to see what their friend had gotten herself into, “I’m going to hit her.”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Ryder hid on the other side of the Nomad in an attempt to avoid Zap’s scanner. Her observer was given an all-white paint job so it would not be confused by the team and shot down. Since getting her new friend Nomi found herself having a world of fun, Zap, like Peebee’s bot was a blank slate. It knew basic combat commands and nothing else. Nomi thought she could teach it things, talk to him(Nomi decided that Zap was a boy and the brother to Peebee’s bot). Recently she had been teaching him earth games to help pass the time, today’s game was hide-n-seek. Zap seemed to like this game more than the others, whenever he found Nomi he would make a noise that Ryder associated with pleasure or happiness. The rest of the Tempest team, however, was not so pleased with Nomi and Zap. They left a mess everywhere they went and most of these lessons were at the expense of everyone else. 

  
  
  


For the sake of science, Nomi hoped that her friends would endure before they take action into their own hands.

  
  
  


“Ryder!”

  
  
  


“Peebee?” Her voice gave her away when Zap found her he did another little victory dance before noticing that he was not the only remnant in the room. Peebee’s bot whom she had dubbed Poc followed the asari and angara like a puppy would. Seeing her brother the two quickly began to share information, Zap teaching his sister the game. Soon they left their “parents” going off to continue the game. Peebee who was ready to hit Ryder upside the head with her wrench was surprised. She didn’t remember giving Zap anything that would make him a more than a combat VI.

  
  
  


“Ryder, what did you do to Zap?”

  
  
  


“I taught him how to play hide-n-seek. By the looks of it, he taught Poc the game too. How cool is that! They're not hooked up to whatever hivemind that the remnant have but can still pass along information to one another.” 

  
  
  


“It will be cool once you stopped harassing us. Some of us have actually jobs you know.” Vetra came out of hiding once she heard Peebee arrive. 

  
  
  


“Vetra, I didn’t mean to startle you during your business call. I’ve said sorry like a million times….didn’t you get the deal?”

  
  
  


“I might have gotten the deal but now my reputation is tarnished. Those damn salarians laugh whenever I call.” Her mandibles flexed to show her annoyance.

  
  
  


“Or how about the time you and that little monster made me drop my entire case of beer. You do know that it's not as cheap as it was in the Milky Way.” Liam, shirtless as always stood in the entryway of his room. It was time for him and Jaal to have another lesson in one’s cultures.

  
  
  


“Okay so are we all ganging up on me now?” Nomi looked around the room, Gill along with Cora leaned over the railing from the level above. Both wanting justice for the games played at their expense.

  
  
  


“Listen, Ryder, I’m glad that you’re teaching Zap new things, hell I can’t believe that you can teach him new things. But and I’m only going to say this once. Don’t do anything stupid with your bot!” Each word was accompanied by a light tap on the head with Peebee’s wrench, “You only get one.”

  
  
  


“Yes, Ma’am!” Nomi gave a salute followed by a quick wink. Maybe on Havarl, the two would find a nice secluded spot to have some fun. “Sorry everyone for all the shit me and Zap pulled. We won’t do it again.”

  
  
  


_ “We’ll be arriving at Havarl in 10 minutes.”  _ Kallo’s voice rang through the PA system which meant the time for games was over. Havarl, even with its vault active was home to dangerous wildlife, one wrong move and you were someone’s dinner. 

  
  
  
  


“Alright, let’s go catch ourselves a feast!” Only Drack would come to this planet in hopes of catching his dinner.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~Havarl~~~~~

  
  
  


Havarl was a world that Nomi hoped would remain the same. In angara history this was their first world, it was holy to them and it was beautiful. The abundance of wildlife, the flora the fauna, there were parts of the earth that no longer looked so green compared to this. Ryder would do everything in her power to help the world stabilize but the minute someone tries to take it for themselves or settle they will have hell to pay. The planet itself had taken back what the angara built upon it. Vines crept along the walls of ancient buildings and the new prefabs that the scientist called home. The canopy of the trees blocked must of the sun, only a few rays were strong enough to make it through. The humidity covered everything with a thin layer of moisture making it rather uncomfortable for a few of the Tempest crew( Nomi kept whining about her hair).

  
  
  


The wildlife, usually reserved and wary of new variables in their environment, were brave as well as bold. Since they’re arrival Nomi and the other’s had to defend themselves from wild Adhi and the like. For Drack this was a krogan’s paradise, he was thinking of all the ways in which he could cook the meat. According to him, the Tempest crew would know what it truly meant to eat well.

  
  
  


Nomi observed the remnant when not spending time with Jaal’s family. She noticed that they did not bother the animals and the animals(save a few occasions) would not bother them. They knew each other, knew that one would not harm the other, they coexisted. That drove Nomi insane. The tree on Eos already proved that the remnant have been around longer than any recorded history but now a whole new layer was added. The architect on Voeld proved that the remnant helped to terraform the planet, then does that mean they help to create the very life the that called Havarl home? Suvi found Nomi’s theory fascinating and highly probably since there was much that still remained unknown. Suvi then brought up another point, if it is true that the remnant or the caretakers of the Andromeda system, then who created them and are they related to the angara?

  
  
  


It was those very questions that halted Nomi in her observations, and instead of spending the day lost in thought. She found herself sitting in the ancient square one of the many structures linked to the angarans mysterious past. It had been raining for a good portion of the day, Nomi hadn’t seen or felt the rain on her skin since Kadara. She felt no need to take shelter the sound alone helped to calm her rushing thoughts. 

  
  
  


**_‘Nomi, you seem to be lost in deep thought. What are you thinking about?’_ **

  
  


“Oh this and that, mostly who the hell made the remnant and where did they go. The usual.” Nomi was surprised that SAM had spoken to her at all. Whenever they were on a mission with the senior Ryder the AI was always put to work. Maybe Alec needed a moment to himself too, despite his work ethic that man was only human in the end.

  
  
  
  


**_‘That seems to be the question on everyone’s mind, finding the answers would be life-changing.’_ **

It was a bit odd that SAM was speaking to her directly, it was always common for the AI to speak aloud through the armor then use the link. It made Nomi think that this conversation was more than just a social call.

  
  
  


“SAM, what’s going on? Why not say these things aloud? What’s bugging you?”

  
  
  
  


**_‘Alec does not believe you are utilizing me to my fullest potential. That you rely too much on the remnant override you possess. I did not know how to respond so I came to you for answers.’_ **

  
  
  
  


Did SAM sound doubtful? Was that even possible? Nomi felt her mind reeling from an entirely new source now. SAM was a huge help when it came to her interactions with the remnant. Without the AI she would have collapsed from an overload several times over. While she might be able to interface with the new tech SAM helped to lighten the flow of information. The AI was an important member of her team.

  
  
  
  


“SAM, you’ve already helped me so many times I’ve lost count. Pretty sure I would have died without you. The way we work together, Dad can only dream of.”

Speaking of her father, Alec left the prefab with one of the anagaran scientist pointing the way to the next area of interest. The path he would take would take him across the ancient square and up the mountains. That was all well and good because Nomi had a few words to share with him. 

  
  
  


“Old man, what are you doing? Messing with SAM like that, with me? Are you that petty.” 

  
  
  
  


“Nomi, I’m not surprised SAM told you and I stand by what I said. You rely on something we barely understand, what if there is a drawback to all this? Something can happen to you, something we might not be able to fix.” Alec stood a good foot away from his eldest, wanting nothing more than to show support, but there was so much they didn’t know.

  
  
  
  


“As if this was all my choice!” Nomi had promised Ellen that she would try to be on cordial terms with her father. It was just so hard when that man refused to show any emotion, “None of this would have happened if you put your family before your mission! Are have you forgotten that you stopped being a soldier a long time ago.”

  
  
  
  


“I’ve accepted the fact that you will never forgive me for what I did but I need you to stop acting like a child!” 

  
  
  
  


“Oh, those are fighting words.” Nomi found herself in a fighting stance, one that her father did not teach her. Jaal had given her a dagger as a gift when the two had become close. Now that dagger was in her hand ready to face off against her father. “Put your money where your mouth is Alec!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nomi vs. Alec!!!!!!!!  
> And the move against starts!

**Author's Note:**

> My Ryder, Scott, and Alec are all POC. I don't remember the preset but I'll post a link to my Tumblr to show y'all.
> 
>  
> 
> http://the1thatwillbesaved.tumblr.com/post/162143753704/nomi-ryder-biotic-adept-and-all-around


End file.
